Love As Burden
by naticariza
Summary: Sasuke justo después de asesinar a Orochimaru asesina al hijo de Sakura, y ahora nada detendrá a Sakura al momento de vengar a su hijo. Pero un momento ¿Konoha ha prohibido matar a sasuke estando Itachi vivo? itaxsaku
1. La muerte de Kouta

**Notas de la Autora**Hola a todos! Gracias por entrar, esta es una historia Itasaku pero antes que la lean quiero decir que empecé hace años, y en el camino, deje de ver naruto entonces con el anime y el manga están demasiado desactualizado, para hacerse una idea deje de ver naruto como en el episodio 100 del shippudden, ¿porqué decidí continuar? Porqué al releerlo después de años de haberlo publicado trajo muy buenos recuerdos de una época más simple. Jaja y regreso mi amor por esa pareja y el drama. aunque no siga la historia actualizada, puede leerse pensando que es uno de UniversoAlternativo.

**LOVE AS BURDEN**

Sasuke justo después de asesinar a Orochimaru asesina al hijo de Sakura, y ahora nada detendrá a Sakura al momento de vengar a su hijo. Pero un momento ¿Konoha ha prohibido matar a sasuke estando Itachi vivo? **[itaxsaku ]**

**Capitulo 1 LA MUERTE DE KOUTA**

Era una tarde serena, el había estado meditando todo el día, calculando su próximo paso. Había logrado avanzar bastante sin embargo lo más difícil estaba por venir.

Estaba pensando en donde empezaría a buscar, cuando de pronto un molesto y sumamente bajo flujo de chakra lo interrumpe.

Sasuke abre los ojos perturbado por esa presencia, y lo mira con ojos llenos de odio. Sin embargo el niño con por lo menos 4 años de edad no se asusta, inclusive se le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al acercarse más a él.  
Esto lo enfurece aún mas hasta un momento de no soportarlo más, se pone de pie, y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

Esos ojos… esos ojos penetraban su cuerpo y hacían que el sentimiento de molesta se convirtiera cada vez más en odio. Odio hacia el pequeño e inocente niño.

¿Quien era ese niño? ¿Y porque hacía que se manifestaran tales sentimientos en su interior? La urge de ver esa cara llena de dolor y sufrimiento se iluminaba cada vez más.

"hola mi llamo kouta y…." No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintió un inmenso dolor en la parte superior del brazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer.

El niño se estaba revolcando en el piso tratando de gritar, sin mucho éxito debido que se estaba ahogando en su saliva y lágrimas.

Ver a ese niño empapado de sangre y lágrimas, no lo satisfacía, esa no era la cara del más grande sufrimiento, así que con más lentitud que el primero, le corto el otro brazo con su espada.

Esta vez el grito que se escucho fue el volumen más alto que este niño podía producir. Su cara ya no parecía de un infante.

Sin pensarlo y por impulso Sasuke levanto al niño de un jalón por el cuello de la camiseta y lo llevo hasta la altura de sus ojos.

"arrepiéntete "dijo casi por instinto.

El niño entendió lo que era necesario para salvar su vida. Y con mucho esfuerzo por lo mareado que estaba por la pérdida de sangre y por el dolor que sentía, trato de encontrar las palabras.

" mi are..pien..to.." en ese momento sasuke hizo algo que no había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo, sonreír.

Kouta se lleno de esperanza al momento de ver esa sonrisa tan llena de orgullo , soberbia y sentimientos de éxito , pero la esperanza desapareció al instante de sentir una espada atravesar su pecho, desvaneciendo todo dolor , mientras sentía una fuerte brisa y el cielo azul iba perdiendo el color y la luz que nunca más recupero.

Después de haber matado a ese niño y lanzarlo por los aires, estaba más motivado que nunca a seguir su camino, ya sabía exactamente lo que iba hacer y donde iba a ir .  
Entre mas lo veía más gozo le causaba y más le costaba controlar a su cuerpo de salir corriendo a terminar lo que se había propuesto desde pequeño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¿Kouta-kun? ¿Kouta-kun? ¿Donde estas? KOUTA-KUN! ¿DONDE?" – un grito desesperado y ansioso se escuchaba por todo el bosque.

¿Por qué tuve que hablar de él en aquella ocasión? ¿Por qué Naruto tuvo que mostrarle su foto? ¡¿Por qué decirle que lo estábamos buscando? ¡¿Porque? "MALDITA SEAA!" "KOUTAAAAAAAAAA"

Tenía que sentarse, lo había estado buscando durante días sin cesar. Kouta era un niño muy travieso inteligente y audaz, odiaba ver triste a su madre, siempre hacia lo que fuera con tal de ayudar así sea un poquito, sin embargo eso fue lo que conllevo a perderse.

Sakura saco un folder lo ojeó y volvió a guardarlo

"!kouta… tengooo que encontrarte!" – con esa oleada de emoción, ella se levanto, pero no encontró dar dos pasos sin sentir un chakra similar, detrás de aquellos árboles.

"Ese es…" – se apresuro a confirmar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero era imposible, ¿era probable que sus sentidos la estuvieran engañando por su desespero? Sin embargo, siempre dicen que 'Nunca encontraras algo a menos lo que dejes de buscar y busques otra cosa'.

Sakura salió de los árboles, y lo alcanzo a ver sumido en sus pensamientos. Su Cara se lleno de asombro. Si, era él, ¡era Sasuke!

Sa…sasu….ke-kun…- dijo Sakura casi inmóvil. ¡Si era posible! El estaba allí, en frente, y eso significaba que Kouta estaba cerca! El es demasiado bueno en encontrar personas, se ilumino al tomar en cuenta esta alternativa, pero no duro mucho y se empezó a oscurecer. Si Sasuke está aquí, eso quiere decir que Orochimaru anda cerca.

Su rostro emanaba terror de donde fuera que lo mirares, empezó a buscar frenéticamente la presencia de Orochimaru, con los ojos cerrados para poder amplificar su alcance… pero no encontró nada.

"lo he matado" dijo Sasuke dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

_¿Qué hace ella aquí? Primero ese niño tonto ¿y ahora esto? ¿Acaso el universo entero está empeñado en retrasarme?_

"¿C-como di-ces?" – intriga y ansiedad podían notarse en su rostro mientras hablaba.

Sasuke que a estas alturas ya le estaba dando la espalda a Sakura, respondió:

"a Orochimaru, a quien buscabas ¿no?" –ningún tono en especial en su voz, solo pura indiferencia.

"¿Ha-Haz matado a…? – Sasuke la miro al oír sus palabras, el rostro de Saukra estaba repleto de una alegría que él no entendía, sin intención de contestar a su pregunta innecesaria él siguió su camino.

"No sabes la alegría que me da , ni te imaginas todo lo que ha ocurrido… Sasuke ¡espera!- dijo Sakura que apenas hasta este momento se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo ignorada, ya que las lagrimas de emoción le nublaban la vista.

"No tengo intenciones de hablar contigo ni mucho menos de regresar a la aldea"- afirmo Sasuke sin molestarse en parar de caminar, voltear y mirarla.

"¡PERO TENDRAS QUE AVISAR!"- Grito Sakura para llamar su atención, ella sabia el próximo movimiento de Sasuke y estaba segura que él no quería ni aceptaría ninguna ayuda, pero no soportaba quedarse mirando, así que decidió ayudarle proporcionando información.

-"tendrás que avisar que has matado a Orochimaru"

_¿Y esta? ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Cómo así 'tendrás que avisar'? Yo no tengo que avisarle a nadie que es lo que hago y mucho menos dejo de hacer, si no fuera porque tengo prisa la mataría en este instante. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada totalmente inexpresiva a Sakura.  
_  
-"Veras…" – continuo Sakura.

**FLASH BACK**

Un rubio terriblemente enojado grito eufóricamente a la Godaime

-"¡¿COMO ES POSSIBLE QUE HAS MANDADO A MATAR A SASUKE?."

-"Naruto, COMPONTE. No he mandado a nadie a matar a sasuke, He mandado a recuperar a sasuke a cualquier precio y a cualquier estado". – respondió la Godaime tratando de mantener la compostura, en un tono muy serio y con sus manos entrelazadas al nivel de su nariz.

Mientras Naruto temblaba de rabia, apretaba sus puños y optaba por una posición agresiva

- "Tsunade-sama, con todo su respeto…"- la joven se fue acercando muy lentamente hacia la Godaime,

al llegar, azoto su mano contra la mesa provocando un gran estruendo.

-"mandar a recuperar a Sasuke a cualquier precio y cualquier estado ES LO MISMO QUE MANDAR A MATARLO! ( respiro) cualquier Ninja sabe que matar a alguien es más fácil que capturarlo contra su voluntad"

-" SAKURA" dijo la Godaime en tono alto para llamarle la atención

los dos Ninjas se compusieron y escucharon atentamente aunque desconfiados.

- "Es por eso mismo que los he mandado a llamar, como saben, Sasuke se ha convertido en una amenaza contra la aldea, debido a que pronto será el nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru y le brindara el poder necesario, "- a la mención de esto Naruto y Sakura bajaron sus miradas -"pero si Orochimaru llegara a morir Sasuke representaría una ficha muy importante para nuestra aldea, así que no sería conveniente matarlo".

-"¿Ficha importante?- pregunto Naruto alzando su mirada con confusión.

"Si, Naruto" respondió Sakura dirigiéndose hacia el " Sasuke se fue de esta aldea con la intención de ganar poder, para así poder enfrentarse a su hermano , Con Orochimaru muerto Sasuke ya no presentaría amenaza alguna y su próxima paso sería encontrar a Itachi, quien es un miembro de Akatsuki, por la tanto un enemigo de Konoha." –

Sakura puso sus ojos sobre la Godaime, y esta asintió afirmando lo que Sakura había dicho.

-"Así que…" –aventuro Naruto- "nos estás diciendo que para poder salvar a Sasuke tendremos que matar a Orochimaru…"

-"o traer a Sasuke-kun devuelta nosotros mismos" interrumpió lo joven de cabellos rosados.

- "¿Esa será nuestra misión?"- pregunto el joven

-"suya y de otros Jounin mas, parece que Sasuke y Orochimaru están un poco inquietos y han causado estruendos por los alrededores de su guarida, por lo que unos Anbus de la aldea de la lluvia los divisaron y nos han avisado. Ya les he enviado esa información a su casa, pensé que ya lo habían leído para cuando los mande llamar, aunque no les aseguro que los jounin con quienes trabajaran tendrán la misma idea de traer de vuelta a Sasuke con vida" –respondió Tsunade con seriedad.

-"Si es de esa forma, no aceptaremos más ayuda, iremos Naruto y yo solos, con dos Jounin basta" Dijo la joven con seguridad y determinación.

Tsunade se levanto enojada

-"De esa forma no puedo asegurar su seguridad y por consecuente el éxito de la misión"

Naruto abrió la boca para poder apoyar a sakura en su decisión pero justo en ese momento el rostro de tsunade se ablando.

- "Además, estoy segura que a nuestro pequeño intruso no le agrada la idea que acaban de tener"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un Kouta salió disparado a los brazos de su madre.

-" MAMAAAA, MAmaaaa, mamaa!" Grito Kouta con acelero.

En ese momento Naruto se suavizo, todo su aspecto cambio, ese niño en verdad lograba un gran efecto en el.

Sakura puso cara de sorpresa y angustia al mismo tiempo, pero al instante cambio la cara a una más tranquila y volteó para poder alzar a su niño.

-"¿Kouta qué haces aquí? "dijo casi en susurros.

-"¡Kouta te hemos dicho que no nos siguas al trabajo! "el joven rubio regañó a su hijo.

-"Pedo, papa yo no quero qe me vuelvan a dejar con la ninera por tes semanas! Otra ves! "se quejo el niño.

-" Yio los quiedo conmigo! Y si se tenen que ir! Yo mismo entontare a saskee!" aclaro con determinación.

-"¡tu ni siquiera sabes quién es Sasuke! ¡Deja de lucirte mocoso!" rió Naruto con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro mientras despelucaba a su hijo.

-" ¡Si SE! tú me lo mostraste! Ede la foto ¿cielto?" – aventuro kouta. "Yio puedo encontalo! Mis profesodes dicen que soy muy bueno, y tendo mucha resistencia pra mi edad, yo creo que lo saque de ti ¡me dicen que me gadruare prontlo si sigo asi!"

-"Pero ni siquiera puedes hablar, cuando seas ninja todo el mundo se confundirá con tus ordenes, jaja" apunto Naruto en todo burlón, sin dejar atrás esa expresión y aire cariñosos.

Kouta refunfuñó y volteo a ver su madre.

-"Tranquilo,..Nosotros lo encontraremos y lo traeremos de vuelta en poco tiempo kouta..." Aseguro Sakura con una sonrisa triste.

La joven amaba a su hijo nunca le había gustado dejarlo solo para ir a misiones en las que Naruto también iría, pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo, la vida de su amigo de la infancia estaba en peligro, y esto era algo que le preocupaba tanto a Naruto como a ella.

-"NO LO HARAN!- Kouta hizo lo necesario para zafarse de su madre -"NO REGESARAN PONTOO Y ¡ME QUEDARE SOLO! ¡YO NO QUIEDO ESTAR SOLO POR TODO ESE TEMPO!"

Kouta salió disparado por la puerta que cerró con un portazo.

Kouta era una gran niño, dulce y cariñoso, tenía las notas más altas de la academia, incluso siendo adelantado por varios años. Los maestros siempre felicitaban a Naruto y a Sakura por tener a un hijo tan talentoso, decían que hacía tiempo no habían visto un niño con tanta promesa como la de Kouta. En fin Kouta era el niño ideal, pero como cada niño odiaba ser tratado como tal, en algunas ocasiones. Él pensaba que lo sabía todo respecto al mundo y por tal razón no debían ocultarle nada, el tenia sus propias teorías de la existencia aunque a su padre solo le dieran risa, Kouta no tenía problemas en desarrollarse con los demás pero debido a que era adelantado sus compañeros no compartían su forma de ver el mundo, lo que lo dejaba con muy pocos amigos, por tal razón le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus padres y odiaba cuando estos se iban a largas misiones juntos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kouta entraba a la casa un poco afligido por el hecho de que iba a estar solo por mucho rato.  
Al pasar por la mesa alcanzo a ver un folder sobre ella.

-"lo…ca…li…za…sa…..cion….de….sas…ke….u…u…uchi….ha. Oh! Eto es..." una sonrisa recorrió sus labios.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"veras…" continuo Sakura "si lo haces, en Konoha quedaría prohibido meterse en tu camino pero si no toda konoha te estará persiguiendo".

-"¿Tu crees que me importa lo que pase en Konoha?"Sin más siguió su camino.

-"¡Sasuke espera!" sakura dijo alargando una mano.

Sasuke se notaba irritado, ¿Y ahora que iba a decir? No tenía ni idea pero no quería ver a Sasuke partir otra vez! Recogió su mano y la puso a la altura de su boca acompañada de su otra mano, bajo la mirada y empezó a buscar por todo el paisaje una excusa o alguna idea que lo detuviera de irse, cuando de repente se encuentra con algo sumamente extraño, ¿Qué era eso? …era un niño… ¡sin brazos! ¡Qué barbaridad!  
corrió hacia él y al examinarlo se encontró con el horror más grande que haya podido jamás imaginarse.

-"K-K-Kouta-kun…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Preview- Proximo Capitulo**

…**-"**yo lo mate"…

…-"SAKURA"…

…-"NO NARUTO, no.. esta todo bien!...

**Sakura vs Sasuke**


	2. Sakura vs Sasuke

**Love as burden**

**Capitulo 2. ****Sakura vs Sasuke**

LOVE AS BURDEN

-"K-K-Kouta-kun..."

Sakura se encontraba totalmente petrificada, hasta el extremo de no respirar, pero cuando su cuerpo no soporto más empezó a jadear incontrolablemente.

Sakura tambaleo por el repente mareo y callo sobre sus rodillas y manos, sin perder la vista de su hijo. Empezó a gatear hasta el, cada paso más doloroso que el anterior.

k_outa-kun no puede.... no esta..... no pudiera...... simplemente no............._

Al llegar a el, alzo la vista para verle la cara, pero no pudo ver nada, sus propias lagrimas le nublaban la vista.

-"Esta muerto" afirmo sasuke con un poco de interés en la reacción de Sakura, el había aparecido agachado al lado del kouta.

Estas palabras trajeron a sakura de vuelta a la realidad que su mente trataba de evadir con tanta desesperación. Sakura alzo la cabeza, sintió un gran vacío en su alma, un sentimiento de perdida que crecía y no cesaba. Aunque sus ojos se dirigían a sasuke ella no veia nada, estaba muy ocupada lidiando con sus sentimientos internos para poder ver.

-"yo lo mate"

Sakura quedo totalmente inmóvil mirando al vacío.

sasuke al ver la estatua de sakura se aburrió y le alejo caminando. Mucho tiempo perdido, desde que sintió la satisfacción de matar a ese niño tenia mas prisa que la necesaria, el no entendía porque, pero estaba mas entusiasmado que nunca, era extraño sentirse bien por matar a alguien, casi siempre lo hacia por una razón pero nunca lo había hecho por satisfacción, sin embargo no sentía arrepentimiento, si regresara el tiempo, lo volvería hacer una y todas. No lo corregiría. Se sintió como si todo en un instante tomara el lugar que el quería, como si el reinaba y podría manejar lo que ocurría al alrededor a su antojo, la vida de esa persona estaba en sus manos el podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, en el momento que lo tenia sostenido su mandato comenzó.

Sasuke paro por un momento

Bajo ese sentimiento de suficiencia se encontraba una inquietud que quemaba el fondo, con ganas de salir a la superficie, molesta como una picada de mosquito que no te deja de rascar, pero el no logro descifrar que contenía, pensándolo mejor, ni era que le importara mucho, después de todo solo tenia una meta por seguir, ignoro la molestia y siguió.

Cuando estaba apunto de saltar a una rama cercana un frio cortante en su cuello lo detuvo.

-"¿Cómo fuiste capaz… COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE MATAR A UN NINO INOCENTE!!!?" Sakura le grita a sasuke.

-" Naruto… yo… te habíamos estado buscando por tanto tiempo ya, volviéndonos cada vez mas fuertes para que cuando te encontráramos estar a tu nivel y así poderte salvar de las garras de orochimaru no queríamos que le dieras tu cuerpo no queríamos que murieras!…- Sakura se detuvo, como si lo que había dicho lo había leído de alguna parte-… pero en este momento sasuke lo que mas quiero en el mundo es verte muerto!! Y juro por lo mas sagrado, que lo voy hacer, te matare…!!"

Pero antes que Sakura pudiera moverse Sasuke hablo.

-"SAKURA" en un tono fuerte con intención de parar su movimiento.

Sakura se detuvo, si este era su final porque no dejarlo decir sus últimas palabras.

-"¿Acaso konoha no ha prohibido matarme?"

sasuke aprovecho la sorpresa de Sakura, de cuando el recuerdo la golpeo, saltando en una rama cercana.  
No se preocupo por mirar mientras escuchaba un grito de desesperación, ira, y dolor quedándose cada vez más atrás.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura cayó, apoyada en sus rodillas, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, una oleada de impotencia la inundo, no pudo hacerlo, lo tenia en sus manos y no lo hizo, sentía como se ahogaba, no tuvo la fuerza necesaria, fue demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, tenia miedo, miedo de traicionar a la aldea, miedo de renunciar a lo que tiene en konoha, como pudo ser tan egoísta! pensó por ella primero, en lo que ella podía perder, cuando en esos instantes en ella es lo ultimo en quien debió pensar , eso la dejaba sin aire. Sentía repulsión a su cuerpo, como no fue capaz? Sintió como aborrecía cada una de sus partes, pero ese sentimiento se fue opacando cuando, Sakura se dio cuenta del vacío en su alma, del pedazo que sasuke le había arrancado.

-"SAKURA!! Sakura Sakura, ¿que te paso?!!"- pregunto Naruto abrazándola.

-"NAruto!!" Grito Sakura mientra se hundía en el pecho de naruto.

-"Sakura… N-no no te preocupes, ya esta todo bien yo estoy aquí, no te desesperes" dijo naruto en un tono preocupado.

-"NO NARUTO, no.. esta todo bien!!, todo..todo.. esta.. MAL!!" decia entre sollozos.

-"Sakura!! ¿Que te paso?!" dice naruto en un tono aun mas preocupado.

Sakura solo señala un una dirección, Naruto sigue su dedo con la mirada, todos los que venían con el están rodeando algo, pero naruto no alcanza a ver que es, se acerca. Al momento de verlo, instantáneamente lo identifica, era kouta totalmente desangrado…  
0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos Akatsuki con las ropas hecha un desastre, caminaban por el bosque regresando de una misión ya completada.  
Itachi se detiene.  
-" ¿ Que pasa Itachi? Ya quieres descansar? – dice Kisame sentándose en la única roca de la altura de una silla.

-"no" – responde itachi sin ningun tono en su voz.

-" Ahh! Ya, yo si decía itachi, te estas ablandando…" continuaba Kisame mientras se paraba.

Kisame camino un par de pasos hasta que se dio cuenta que itachi no lo seguia, volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que itachi se había sentado en la misma roca de la que el se acababa de parar.

-"Eyyyy…. Tu…" miro a itachi con ojos pequeños, pero enseguida lo dejo y se sentó en las raíces de un árbol, cerro los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba mas cansado de lo que pensaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Sasuke saltaba de árbol en árbol siguiendo su camino, hasta que seda cuenta que una presencia lo sigue, pero este disimula no haberse enterado y sigue como si nada, llega a un árbol enorme y lo rodea por atrás para después esconderse.  
Cuando su perseguidor llega, para rodear el árbol, sasuke se da cuenta de quien es y sale de su escondite.

-ahh!! ¿Pero si eres tu?" dice en un tono divertido.

-"…."

-" ¿Qué ha pasado? Acaso has venido a matarme, ¿otra vez?" pregunta sasuke con tono sarcástico  
-"yo te matare" admite Sakura con determinación  
-"ahh…, con que te vas a revelar contra tu pequeña aldea por venganza, eso me parece familiar." Continúa sasuke. "a pero te advierto una cosa, cuídate de Naruto que no te va a dejar en paz"

Sakura cierra los ojos acogiendo en comentario y los vuelve a abrir.

"yo te matare sasuke p…" Sakura fue interrumpida.  
"tendrás que formarte" dice sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados.  
Y de pronto salta a otra rama evadiendo unos cuantos kunais.  
De los árboles en dirección de donde salieron los kunais sale una hermosa mujer con cabellos rubios y ojos mieles, aunque un poco desgastada por trabajos físicos.

-"VENGARE A MI ALDEA!! VENGARE LO QUE TU Y TUS COMPANEROS HAN HECHO!!" Grita la joven y se abalancha hacia el con una espada en cada mano, a una rapidez exuberante.

La joven llega a sasuke, y trata de cortarlo en dos pero sasuke la detiene, con un kunai que había sacado, la joven astutamente se libero de donde sasuke la retenía sin mucho esfuerzo, y empezo atacarlo con mucha agilidad, sus espadas parecían estar danzando al sonido que hacían cuando sasuke las frenaba con su kunai, el mismo estilo de pelear de la joven parecía que estuviera bailando, pero cada paso que daba terminaba en un lugar diferente de donde pareciera que iba a terminar, aunque esto a sasuke no lo confundió, el era tan rápido o incluso mas que ella.

-"pensé que habías muerto" dijo sasuke muy calmado en la mitad de la pelea. "recordare asegurarme la próxima vez"

la joven entrecerró los ojos "no…., no lo haras…" dice con un poco de dificultad por el movimiento "porque…, no habrá…. Próxima VEZ!"

Hizo una vuelta como si estuviera cerrando el acto, y con un movimiento se deshizo de los kunais que sasuke estaba utilizando, se apresuro a atacarlo con la espada, pero el fue lo suficientemente rápido para sacar su espada y defenderse.

- "estamos como un poco enérgicos hoy. ¿No crees?" sasuke comento "te recordaba mas tranquila".

A la joven se le llenaron los ojos más de odio. Si es que era posible. Y con un gesto decisivo, volvió a dar una vuelta de bailarina pero Esta vez no completa, si no media, y cuando tenia la espalda justo al frente de sasuke no lo pensó dos veces en atravesarse a si misma para llegar a el, esto fue algo que sasuke no previno, y que lo tomo por sorpresa, la punta de la espada se abrio impidiendo que sasuke pudiera desenterrarse la espada, todos estos sucesos ocurrieron a una rapidez asombrosa, si hubieras pestañado te la hubieras perdido.

"AYO, AHORA!!!" grito la joven, la mas que pudo.

En esos instantes sale a gran velocidad un joven moreno, de ojos y cabello negro, con un gran mazo del tamaño de una cabeza, en dirección a la cabeza de sasuke.  
Sasuke volteo para poder ver, abrió los ojos como platos al ver que se le venia encima pero no duro, sus ojos se cerraron, y maldijo por debajo.  
Pero en ese momento Sakura quien había estado, hasta el momento solo observando la pelea, intervino,  
Sakura salto y con su codo al cual le había moldeado chakra, golpeo el cuello del joven moreno, desbordándolo de su camino y dejándolo totalmente noqueado en el suelo. Sasuke aprovecha el momento y con un poco de chakra parte la espada que lo tenia retenido, y se apresura en golpear a la joven que tenia en frente dejándola inconsciente.

Sasuke miro a la joven en el piso con expresión severa aunque en realidad esa mirada no le pertenecía a ella, después de unos instantes salto a una rama cercana.  
" no necesitaba eso" musito sasuke sin tono en particular.

" ¿acaso tu venganza requiere que tu me mates? ¿Tan egoísta te has vuelto?" sasuke levanto una ceja y la volteo a ver, esperando por una respuesta.

"Antes que nada, soy Ninja de konoha, y konoha a resuelto no matarte antes que te enfrentes contra itachi" respondió Sakura tan monótono como si lo hubiera repetido un millón de veces.

"he matado a ese niño que al parecer tanto querías, ¿recuerdas?"  
y del hueco en el alma de sakura sonó un eco como suena en las grandes y profundas cuevas vacías,  
desde su pecho a sus extremidades se expandió. Necesito sentir su mano fría en su frente para componerse, después de todo era una kunoichi entrenada y no iba a perder el control en esta situación.

" mi decisión no ha cambiado, te matare, pero antes, me asegurare que tu enfrentamiento con itachi se de"

"Pfff" se mofo sasuke "'asegurarte' tu solo serás un estorbo" volteo y siguió su camino.

0-0-0-0—0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0---0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-

Naruto llego a las puertas de konoha, con el cadáver de su hijo a la espalda enrollado en una tela negra, que uno de sus compañeros le había prestado.

"Hola!! Naru…" los Ninja de las puertas fueron silenciados por la expresión que naruto tenia en el rostro.

naruto se adentro a konoha, seguido por sus compañeros que cuyos rostros mostraban que algo muy grave había ocurrido.

Naruto siguió caminando y camino y camino no se detuvo, camino por horas sin rumbo alguno, hasta que se detuvo y se sentó en la raíz de un gran árbol, puso 'el paquete' a un lado, recogió sus rodillas, las abrazo con sus brazos, escondió su cara y comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza que sus rodillas se empezaron a empapar en poco tiempo.

Eso era algo que hinata nunca había visto, hinata que lo seguia hace como una hora, nunca había presenciado a naruto en tal condición, algo en su interior se quebró, y sintió dolor como si lo que se rompió era vital para su existencia, hinata se agacho agarrando su pecho, dolía demasiado verlo de esa forma, no…no era correcto, quiso estar hay con el y poderlo apoyar en su dolor, pero sintió miedo, miedo de lastimarlo mas, de pronto lo que el necesitaba era estar solo…, hinata se levanto y dio media vuelta, pero no consiguió dar ni un solo paso. Respiro hondamente, adentro, afuera, adentro afuera… mordió su labio inferior y volvió a dar media vuelta.

0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0—00-

**.Flashbacks.**

_Sakura levanto su rostro, le hacia falta el abrazo de naruto, pero en el momento se arrepintió de hacerlo. Naruto estaba petrificado justo como ella había estado hace unos instantes, esto no estaba ayudando en nada, pero de repente se dio cuenta, que esto no se tradaba de ella y kouta solamente, se avergonzó de ser tan egoista de no haber pensado en naruto, de cómo el tambien debe de estar sufriendo, esto no estaba bien, ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera quien es el culpable? ¿lo podra soportar? No, no lo creo, es demasiado dolor perder a un hijo pero saber que fue tu mejor amigo quien lo mato, es tortura…  
Sakura sentía la necesidad de proteger a naruto del dolor que ella estaba sintiendo, ella lo queria demasiado para decirle._

Sakura se levanto como pudo, camino hacia naruto, y lo abrazo por la espalda. Así estuvieron una rato hasta que naruto empezó a temblar, Sakura trato de abrazarlo con mas fuerza, pero naruto se soltó, dio media vuelta y agarro a Sakura por los hombros.

_-" ¿¡Quien ha sido Sakura!!? Te lo juro que lo matare!!!" – Naruto gruñó a Sakura con ojos rojos y colmillos afilados._

Y a Sakura se le revolvió el estomago, no estaba segura si era por que tenia la sensación de estar volviendo a vivir su horrible tarde, o si odiaba que naruto se le viera tan lleno de dolor y rabia en un estado que no podia contralar o porque sabia que no podía contestar a esa pregunta… talvez eran todas las razones juntas que hicieron que Sakura empezara a derramar lagrimas otra vez.

_-"Sakura!!" – volvió a grunir Naruto, y burbujas naranjas empezaron a salir de su cuerpo._

_Sakura sintió miedo de que ese liquido volviera a lastimar a naruto como varias veces lo había hecho y se apresuro a abrazarlo para luego darle un suave beso en sus labios mientras le decía:_

-" No se quien era, mi amor, no lo alcance a ver bien, llegue muy tarde…"

Naruto como acabado de salir de un trance gracias al tono apagado de Sakura, retribuyo el abrazo.

-"…pero si lo sigo en estos momentos podré alcanzarlo"- siguio Sakura.  
-"dime por donde se fue y yo iré!" dijo naruto sin soltar a sakura.  
-"… no"  
-"¿que quieres decir?" dijo naruto.  
-"… no… no era un Ninja, era una persona normal, un bandido, no podrás encontrarlo no tiene el chakra de un Ninja, pero déjame ir, lo hare pagar por lo que hizo… además quiero ser yo"  
-"…yo voy contigo"  
-"no! Es algo que necesito hacer sola, no quiero que me veas cuando lo haga!" y esto era sincero  
Naruto se abrazo con mas fuerza a sakura.  
-"ve preparando todo, para cuando regrese… te quiero"  
-"regresa pronto" 

_-Tratare de hacerlo- pensó Sakura mientra se alejaba_

.**fin del flashbacks.**_  
_  
Pero Sakura no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, había visto como sasuke se movía, más rápido que sus ojos, pero aunque así fuera no iba a renunciar.

-"es irónico ¿no?" sasuke hablo, al otro lada de la fogata, sumido en sus pensamientos, como si nadie estuviera ahí para escucharlo.

Sakura alzo la cabeza de la cárcel de sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas. Así dejando a un lado sus recuerdos.

"Que por sed de venganza, te vez perseguido por estas…"  
"no es por eso, que te persiguen" dijo Sakura, sintiéndose ofendida por su comentario. Sasuke tenia la facilidad de hacer que todo girara en torno a el.

"si no fuera por el, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido"- y eso mismo pensaba Sakura hace algún tiempo atrás, la razón por la que todo había ocurrido era por esa persona que sasuke tanto odiaba. Pero ya no más.

Sakura sintió rabia, el culpable de todo sin duda era sasuke, sasuke nunca mas su amigo de la infancia, si no, el asesino de su hijo, una persona que debería estar mil metros bajo tierra si era posible!  
Sakura cerró los ojos en fin de controlarse y no atacarlo en ese mismo instante.

" el no controla tus movimientos" dijo finalmente Sakura.

Algo despertó en sasuke como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que Sakura se encontraba allí, la miro con ira.

"no seas hipócrita" y sasuke se volteo cerrando los ojos, con la espada en la mano, dando a entender que la conversación había terminado.

Y Sakura comprendió que era eso que te quemaba por dentro que no te dejaba respirar tranquila, ni cerrar los ojos sin inquietarte, que se fundía en el centro del agujero que antes no estaba, algo que hacia que todo lo demás perdiera su valor, y lo único que importara fuera calmar esa llama hasta llegarla a extinguir, eso era la sed de venganza. Y Sakura solo en ese momento en toda su vida entendió como sasuke se sentía. Pero eso no extinguía la llama que padecía inmóvil, dentro del agujero sin viento alguno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-00-0-0—0-0

En la mitad de la noche Sakura sintió que sasuke salto, sin pensarlo abrió los ojos y lo siguió, no sabia a que se debía este comportamiento impulsivo, pero al fin y al cabo, eso no le importaba.  
Sasuke era demasiado rápido y costaba seguirlo, ya Sakura estaba muy detrás pero no se iba a rendir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0---0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0

"AHHH!!! (*bostezo*) no veo la hora cuando pueda llegar y cargar mis energías con un gran plato de comida!" Dijo kisame mientras caminaba al lado de itachi.

itachi no respondió al comentario pero a kisame pareció no molestarle, estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a la actitud de itachi.

-"Sabes, te conozco hace mucho y ni siquiera se tu comida favorita."

-"Eso tendrá que esperar"

-"¿como?... ah! Ya veo" dándose cuenta un segundo después de la presencia que estaba por llegar.

De los árboles aparece sasuke con su mirada clavada en su hermano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Preview- Proximo Capitulo.**

…"No trates de huir!"**…**

…"_kouta?"_**...**

…"muchas cosas no dichas**"…**

Itachi vs Sasuke


	3. Itachi vs Sasuke

**Nota**** de la autora: Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, enserio, pero mi computador le dio por dañarse y me toco mandar a arreglarlo. Gracias por seguir leyendo **********

LOVE AS BURDEN****

Capitulo 3: ITACHI VS SASUKE

****

Estaba teniendo problemas con seguirlo, se movía demasiado rápido para mis ojos. Ya se encontraba fuera de mi vista sin embargo tenia todavía su rastro y lo seguiría hasta encontrarlo, de eso estaba segura.

Me abrí camino entre los árboles hasta sentir su chakra, pero se encontraba con otras dos más. _¿Que eran estas chakras tan absurdas?_ No necesite mucho tiempo para comprenderlo.  
Y la adrenalina recorrió todo mi cuerpo, el comportamiento repentino de Sasuke, sus ansias, la velocidad, no era por nada, ¡el lo había sentido mucho antes que yo! Un chakra que el conocía muy bien, que el estaba buscando seguro desde hace mucho tiempo. Todo coordinaba y la adrenalina acelero mi cuerpo.  
Estaba apunto de presenciar la pelea entre los dos últimos Uchihas, Una pelea que sasuke se preparo toda su vida, que me permitiría al fin vengar a mi….

Detrás de los arbustos pude ver, no era un plano rodeado de árboles como me lo había imaginado, ellos estaban frente a frente entre los árboles, el compañero de Itachi estaba sentado en un árbol caído con cara divertida.  
En el momento que salí a la vista, el hermano de Sasuke quitó la vista de Sasuke para voltear a verme. Ojos rojos como la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo tan familiares que no sentí miedo ni me molesté en quitarle la vista para no quedarme atrapada en una de sus técnicas, creo que estos hermanos se parecen mas de lo que todo el mundo piensa.

Aunque no sentí miedo no me hizo falta, debido que al instante que Itachi me volteó a ver, Sasuke desapareció, y reapareció detrás de Itachi con su espada clavada en el pecho de Itachi.

Bueno supongo que así termina la gran pelea, ahora me toca a mí, me pregunto que hará el compañero de Itachi, bueno el excompañero. Pero cuando lo volteé a ver, tenía la misma expresión de diversión de hace unos instantes, que estará pasan…

Una gran explosión interrumpió mis pensamientos y me lanzó unos cuantos metros hacía los arbustos de donde había salido.

Recobrando el sentido, de la repente explosión, pude ver que donde había estado la explosión ahora no había uno, si no, dos Itachis a 20 metros de cada uno y en medio se encontraba Sasuke, la explosión había dejado un gran espacio entre los árboles.

Me levante probando mis huesos y articulaciones, parece que todo estaba bien, aunque estaba segura que eso me iba a dejar toda la espalda morada.

-"¿Que ocurre pequeño hermano? ¿No creíste poder hacerlo solo y has pedido refuerzos?" dijo unos de los Itachis.

Sasuke estaba de lado para los dos con su espada entre sus manos.

-"Pero me temo que necesitarás mas que eso" replicó el otro Itachi.

-"¡Yo no necesitare a nadie para vencerte!, dijo Sasuke molesto mientras miraba hacía ambos lados.

De repente uno de los Itachis dio una patada al aire, Sasuke y el otro Itachi desaparecieron, El Itachi que dio la patada fue quemado por una bola de fuego que Sasuke había lanzado.

Sasuke reaparece y esta vez sus ojos habían cambiado, aunque el no estaba mirándome yo podía notarlo, el sostenía una especie de chidori en cada mano.

-"¿Estas dispuesta a dar tu vida, por el amor que sientes hacía Sasuke?"

La voz de Itachi me hizo saltar y emitir un chillido que Sasuke escucho. Disparó uno de sus chidoris a nuestra dirección, la persona detrás de mi me empujó con el, como si le hubiera estado estorbando, y hubiera seguido sin importarle que yo estaba ahí. En ese momento tuve un vistazo de los ojos de Sasuke, un rojo vivo como de una rosa mas que de la sangre, y dentro una figura extraña que no pude descifrar por que el rojo invadió toda mi vista, caí al suelo.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos, pero el rojo intenso no desaparecía!, volteé a todos lados, tratando de _ver_, ¡pero no podía! No podía ver absolutamente nada, ¡estaba _ciega_!... ¿acaso Sasuke pensó que podía deshacerse de mi de una vez con Itachi? No… no fue así, Itachi me utilizó como escudo, yo no le estaba estorbando ¡lo estaba cubriendo!  
Pude escuchar mas explosiones en mi ceguera, el miedo me paralizo, estaba en medio de una batalla de titanes y ¡yo ciega!  
Hay que calmarse, por esta misma razón no puedo entrar en pánico, había practicado ceguera con Tsunade, esto no era nada nuevo para mi, Aún así, estar cerca de estos dos en este estado no era una buena idea.

Sentí un gran calor venir hacía mi así que me pare, podía sentir su chakra… En muchos lugares la verdad, esta pelea era una pelea de mente contre mente, engañar al contrincante, usar trucos y técnicas para que el otro pierda noción de la realidad, además de eso, también usaban técnicas poderosas para dejar al otro arrinconado y poder atraparlo en su red.

No era un lugar para mí, tenía que salir, era cierto que estaba esperando el ganador de esta pelea, pero sin poder ver esto no era muy importante, tenía que alejarme y buscar una forma de recuperar mi visión. Empecé a correr buscando un árbol donde coger dirección, sabía que me tenía que alejar del ruido y del calor, así que salté cuando lo encontré y me dirigí a ninguna parte, solo muy lejos de ahí.

Y así fue, los múltiples chakras se iban perdiendo con la distancia, cada vez más me sentía mas segura y a salvo, el frió del bosque alrededor me consoló, de tal forma que empecé a desacelerar. Salté hacía el suelo y comencé a caminar, mi corazón se había calmado, ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder respirar otra vez, caminando me tropecé con un… ¿árbol? No… no sentí la uniformidad en el suelo indicando que había crecido algo, además era suave, no olía a musgo, olía bien, un olor reconfortante, y además… Pegué un gran salto hacía atrás ¡Palpitaba! ¡Era algo vivo! No algo ¡Alguien! , pero no podía sentir su chakra, no podía sentir nada de esa persona, ni siquiera su respiración, tal control solo podía ser de un buen Ninja, Opté por una posición defensiva.

-"Sakura…" dijo la persona.

Y no, no era solo una persona, no era solo alguien, esa voz la había escuchado tantas veces en mi mente, tantas veces en mis recuerdos, ¿Cuántas veces la use como arrullo en esos días que no podía dormir? Esa hermosa única, magnifica y angelical voz, solo podía ser parte de mi imaginación…  
Mi posición se desvaneció, mi boca se debió de abrir, pude sentir el aire llenarla, quería volver a escuchar esa voz, la voz de mis recuerdos, 'mi dulce voz'.

-"No…" ¡Ahí estaba!, ¿porque se calla? ¡Quería oír más! Me acerque mas para asegurarla, quería comprobar que si era verdad, quería abrazar a esa persona y nunca más dejarla ir, pero dio un paso hacía atrás.

Era posible que yo me estuviera imaginando esto, ¿el estrés de todo lo ocurrido recientemente? Era posible, mi estudio me decía que la mente tiene diferentes formas de lidiar una situación de fuerte estrés. Si, era eso, pues mi mente lo estaba haciendo ¡perfectamente bien! No quería que acabara.

-"Sigue por favor" dije hablándome a mi misma.

¿¡Que pasaba!? ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Acaso eso era todo lo que había conseguido por todo lo que tuve que enfrentar? ¡No era justo! Ya las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas.

-"No… no debí haber venido"; "lo sien…"

-"SAKURA" ¡Mierda! Mi 'dulce voz' interrumpida por a voz de la persona más despreciable de este planeta.  
Mis cejas se juntaron y me volteé hacía Sasuke.

-"CALLAT…" fui jalada bruscamente.

-"Crees que tus estúpidos muñecos iban hacer el trabajo por ti ¡Ja!" Grito Sasuke.

Pero ¿a quien le hablaba? Y ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Ya había terminado la pelea y ahora me iba a matar?  
Trate de liberarme de el pero a cambio el me agarro mas fuerte y salto llevándome con el a un árbol cercano.

"Una vida por otra, ahora no te debo nada" susurró Sasuke.

Volví a tratar de liberarme pero puso sus manos en mis mejillas, pude sentir cerca su cara, y solo así el rojo que estaba extendido por todas partes se fue encogiendo hasta llegar a encajar solo en sus ojos.  
Gire mi cabeza, mirando a mi alrededor, pero Sasuke no estaba a mi lado ya, estaba en otro árbol en cara con Itachi.

¿¡Que!? ¡Se supone que yo me había alejado de la batalla! ¿Será que mi recorrido fue un circulo? Que estúpida me siento aunque al menos recupere mi vista. El anillo de Itachi empezó a brillar.

-"Creo que dejaremos esto para otro día, hermanito"

-"¿Crees que te dejare ir?" repuso furioso Sasuke.

-"No tienes alternativa" 3 Itachis salieron del árbol y empezaron a atacar a Sasuke mientras en verdadero Itachi se alejaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alrededor de la fogata.

-"Sasuke"

Me ignoró y se dedico a tomar un poco de agua para pasar su comida.

-"Sasuke, ¿Qué quisiste decir con 'una vida por otra'?" Intente de nuevo.

Sasuke me dedico una mirada, se demoro para responderme pero finalmente lo hizo.

-"tu… tu me ayudaste con el Ninja del mazo y yo con Itachi, estamos a mano"

-"¿de Itachi? Sasuke, yo estaba sola cuando me encontraste

-"No sola, solo ciega, Itachi te iba usar como elemento para la pelea, _otra vez_"

-"Si ciega, ¡porque tu me volviste ciega!" lo acuse.

-"¿¡Quien te dijo que estorbaras!? Con tono para terminar la conversación.

Lo mire enojada pero el solo termino su comida y se acostó con su espada en la mano. *Suspire* termine mi comida, abracé mis rodillas y recosté mi cabeza sobre ellas, pensé el lo que Sasuke me había dicho.

Yo estaba segura de haber estado sola en ese momento, no con Itachi, a menos que…levante mi cabeza al impacto.

¿Cómo es posible que Itachi haya…? ¿Acaso buscó en mi cabeza la única persona de quien no sospecharía y la reprodujo en mi mente con un tipo especial de sharingan? Sentí nauseas solo de pensar que ese asesino estuvo rebuscando en mi mente. Mis ojos estuvieron abiertos todo ese tiempo, pudo pasar.

Sentí tristeza y nostalgia después de las nauseas, extraño diría yo, pero en el momento que estaba dentro del genjutso, me sentí feliz , aunque sabia que no era real, tuve la oportunidad de escuchar 'mi dulce voz' una ultima vez. Pero darme cuenta que no era producto de mi mente si no de un enfermo esculcando en ella…  
Lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, Talvez no era eso, talvez era que este evento me recordó lo injusto que es el mundo, lo que fue nunca podrá volver a ser y quien se fue jamás regresara.  
Las lágrimas empezaron a correr con más fuerzas. Recordé a mi hijo, recordé su nombre, recordé 'mi dulce voz', ya todo estaba perdido, ya la vida no importaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"¿Naruto?" toc* toc*

-" Naruto ¿Estas ahí? Te traje algo de comer… *suspiro*" Hinata se agacha y encuentra debajo del tapete de 'bienvenido' una llave con la cual abre la puerta.  
Todas las luces están apagadas, todas las cortinas están cerradas.

-"¿Naruto?" Hinata camina por la casa, toda estaba exactamente como la última vez que entro, el aseo no estaba hecho, pero no era un gran desastre, todo estaba simplemente intocado…

Pasa por la sala hasta llegar al cuarto principal, en medio de una cama doble estaba Naruto debajo de las cobijas, como las cosas en la sala estaba exactamente donde lo vio la ultima vez y en la misma posición. Hinata sintió como el corazón se le encogía mientras que las lágrimas luchaban por no salir.

-"Na…Naruto… te traje comida" dijo Hinata sonriendo débilmente.  
"Si…Si quieres, te… te la puedo calentar, y traer aquí"  
"¿Na…Naruto…?

- "Déjala en la cocina" repuso Naruto después de un tiempo con una voz ronca y cansada.

*suspiro* Hinata cerro la puerta y se regreso hacia la cocina, una vez dentro, remarco que como en la sala o en el cuarto nada había cambiado… Las porciones de comida que ella había estado trayendo, simplemente se estaban acumulando y no dejaban lugar para las nuevas.  
Las lágrimas que estaban luchando finalmente salieron, silenciosamente Hinata empezó a arreglar la cocina, llevo la comida y un vaso con agua al cuarto de Naruto, lo dejo encima de la mesa de noche, para luego comenzar a arreglar el apartamento.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Mi Dulce Voz  
  
¿Quién es la dulce voz de Sakura?

Ah eso es fácil es ah no… esperen

Mejor lo digo en el

Próximo capitulo ;)


	4. Mi dulce voz, el inicio

**Nota de la autora: **Si yo se que me demore, pero la verdad me deje de ver Naruto, y voy como por el episodio 100 de shippuden, y no creo que lo avance muy pronto. También en estos años crecí, y ya no tengo la imaginación de la juventud, jajaja no mentiras sigo siendo joven , y decidí continuar además por que al releerlo, me dio nostalgia, también creo que escribir es un habito saludable.

**Capitulo 4 Mi dulce voz, El comienzo**

.*suspiro* odio las misiones en las que no viene Naruto , siempre son tan aburridas; él siempre me hace reír con sus idioteces y hace que el tiempo pase mas rápido.

¡Especialmente en esta misión!, vigilar un parque 24x7 … *suspiro* …me hace mucha falta…

bueno, de todas formas el no estaría conmigo, si hubiera venido seguramente lo hubieran puesto en otro lugar, o estaría en grupo de 'recuperación'. Esta es una misión de rango S se supone que debemos obtener un pergamino que contiene información utrasecreta" y "ultraimportante" (sakura rodo sus ojos), ¡no! Y mi parque es el sitio _mas _importante por que se cree que a los alrededores de este esta escondido el pergamino… tenia que informar de cualquier movimiento extraño; ¡Pero ¿Cómo diablos, iba a hacer eso, si tenia dificultades en quedarme despierta!.

- "Lo siento, señorita, pero has estado en este parque por lo menos dos días, ¿pasa algo malo?" preguntó el guardia del parque, un joven alto, blanco, cabello de color café y ojos verdes. En realidad muy apuesto, me pregunte que hacia una persona así, como guardia de un parque, además…, ¿Desde cuándo los parques necesitan guardias?, pero no era momento de estar pensando en eso, ¿Qué iba a decir? No podía decir que era un ninja que vigilaba…

- "Me he escapado de casa… No tengo a donde ir, aquí a veces la gente me da algo de dinero, para comprar comida" No era la mejor excusa posible, pero, yo no era muy imaginativa y el hambre no ayudaba en nada. Las únicas horas en las que podía salir del parque para comer o realizar otras necesidades era cuando salía el sol, aproximadamente 2 horas. Por este tiempo pasaba un ninja de ambulante que podía hacer guardia, mientras no estaba; pero ya eran las 6 de la tarde, y mi cuerpo no se había acostumbrado.

- "La verdad, este parque no es muy seguro, han ocurrido muchos casos extraños, por esta razón, fue que la asociación de vecinos me contrató para vigilarlo"

Ahhh, eso es lo que hacia un guardia aquí, si han pasado casos extraños, me imagino que han sido los otros ninjas tratando de poner sus manos en ese pergamino, lo que quería decir, que estaba en el lugar indicado.

- "No debe ser tan peligroso, desde que estas acá ¿no?".

- "Yo no trabajo todo el día" .

- "Creo que esto es mejor que estar en mi casa" y como para dar afirmación a mi 'miseria' mi estomago rugió.

- "Aquí tienes" el guardia me ofrecía ¼ de baguete de pan "No es mucho, pero me sobro de mi almuerzo" .

- "No necesito de tu lastima…" Mi orgullo hablo sin dejarme pensar; era obvio que yo sakura la kunoichi no necesitaba de lastima, pero 'Sakura la pobre nina que se había escapado de casa' si lo hacia, (si iba a utilizar el mismo nombre, deben de haber miles de Sakuras por ahí, no era un gran problema, y minimizaba el olvido y el error).

El guardia suspiro… le dio un mordisco al pan y dijo calmadamente.

- "Supongo que te escapaste hace mas o menos dos días, después de unas semanas, tu pensamiento va a cambiar, créeme…"

- "Puff* " me bufé, y di media vuelta para fingir dormir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me levanté por un repentino ruido.

Sasuke parecía rabioso, no, no parecía, ¡Estaba, estaba realmente furioso!, se pasaba de un lado al otro golpeando a los arboles que se interponían en su camino; me tuve que levantar con rapidez para evitar que uno me cayera encima; él parecía no notarme; de un momento a otro le prendió fuego a una parte del bosque, y caminó entre los árboles en llamas, como si estuviera complacido que el ambiente combinara con su ánimo.

A este ritmo todo el bosque va a terminar en cenizas… todas esas plantas medicinales… tengo que hacer algo… Por suerte Tsunade me había enseñado una técnica que se utilizaba para salvar a alguien en extrema deshidratación; consistía en utilizar el chakra para así poder mover las moléculas, crear agua y así poder hidratar a la persona desde adentro; para aprender esa técnica primero tuve que pasar por las plantas, por lo tanto era sencillo, éstas producían oxígeno y eran menos complejas que un ser humano.

Hice la señas correspondientes para amplificar la técnica, lo necesario para esta situación; puse mis manos sobre un árbol que no estaba incendiado, y debido a que éstos se interconectan por la tierra y raíces, en poco tiempo todos los arboles, desprendían un material baboso que extinguió el fuego; y sólo así mi bosque se salvó.

Estaba tan satisfecha con mi acto heroico, que no estaba viendo cuando Sasuke salió del bosque y se acerco a mí; hasta que sentí su empujón, que me hubiera tirado al suelo si no fuera por que un árbol que estaba justo detrás de mí, me detuvo.

- " ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!" Grito Sasuke enojado.

- "Salvando plantas medicinales" Dije sin ningún tono especial en mi voz.

Casi pude sentir como Sasuke me gruñía, antes de darme un fuerte golpe en la cara. Rápidamente me aleje de él y empecé a sanarme la quijada, el dolor era espantoso.

- " ¡Desquitarte conmigo o el bosque no va hacer que puedas ganarle a ..." Sasuke me interrumpió con una mirada furiosa.

- " ¡Yo puedo vencerle!, fue esa rata cobarde que huyó de mí.

- "Bueno, si puedes vencerle ¿Qué rayos importa que hoy no terminaron? Otro día, se encontrarán, lo vencerás ¡ y ya! No es como si hoy hubiera sido tu única oportunidad , acaso ¿te sentías mas fuerte? ¿él estaba cansado? ¿O algo así?, si tu dices que puedes vencerlo en cualquier situación ¡Da lo mismo!" Dije en voz alta y enojada, recordando el golpe que me dedico.

Sasuke tenia la misma mirada de enojo, pero no dijo nada en 5 segundos.

- "Voy por agua" dijo finalmente, alzó su cantimplora bruscamente y se dirigió camino al rio.

*Suspiro * Sasuke era completamente inestable; necesitaba un descanso de toda esta situación, pero parecía que sólo podía obtenerlo en mis sueños de tiempos mas felices , *Suspiro * alguien me dijo una vez '_no hay nada mas doloroso que recordar momentos dichosos en tiempos de tragedia'_ Seguramente nunca ha vivido una situación como ésta. aunque lo puedo comprender, habían ciertos recuerdos que no me atrevia a tocar. Me recosté contra un árbol y cerré mis ojos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alguien me levantó y me sentó en la silla que hacia sólo unos instantes atrás había estado acostada. El dulce olor a arroz con curry abrió mis ojos, y cuando vi el plato mi boca se hizo agua. Sin embargo debajo del plato, habían unas piernas, y arriba de las piernas estaba el resto del cuerpo… el guardia del parque…

- " ¿Qué haces aquí?".

- "No había mas asientos" dijo, mire alrededor y curiosamente no habían mas asientos, como el dijo.

- "Esta concurrido, por ser domingo". Explicó.

- "Bien, no te molestare" dije, mientras me disponía a ponerme de pie, cuando su mano me detuvo.

- "No soy la clase de persona, que le roba algo a una niña inofensiva"

Lo mire, era verdad, no se veía nada como esa clase de personas, pero… aun así, no quería ver ni oler lo que estaba apunto de comer, parecía tan delicioso.

- "Quédate, podemos compartir el almuerzo" dijo de una forma tan automática, que no cabía duda que era mera cortesía.

- "ya te dije que…" fui interrumpida.

- "No es lastima" dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos "El oficio de guardia puede ser muy aburrido y solitario, es agradable conversar con alguien de vez en cuando" …. "Además traje demasiado, para mi solo y no me gusta desperdiciar"

- "No tengo hambre…" y como siempre mi estomago rugió en el momento más oportuno.

- "No esta envenenado, te lo prometo" dijo pasándome los palitos.

Con un suspiro de derrota los acepte.

Se llamaba Kouta, era de una aldea muy pequeña, a la edad de 14 años decidió que debía salir de esa aldea sin futuro y venir a ésta, durante mucho tiempo estuvo de ambulando por hay, como supuestamente yo estaba haciendo, hasta que consiguió un trabajo de lava ventanas y desde entonces ha estado cambiado de trabajo en trabajo. Y eso le ha servido para establecerse en un pequeño apartamento cerca de ahí.

Tuve que recordarme de todos los libros que había leído, para contar mi historia: papa borracho, mama suicida, hermana delincuente etc.

Los siguientes días Kouta siguió trayendo más comida de la que podía comer; era agradable estar con el, cuidar el parque ya no era aburrido, incluso me empecé a divertir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- "¡Kouta! ¡Hoy madrugaste!" dije alegremente con una sonrisa en los labios.

- "Si increíble, sólo una hora tarde, no?" respondió en tono burlón.

Me reí.

- " ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya no me quieres?" le respondí con tristeza falsa.

- "Cierro los ojos, deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero cuando los abro, sigues aquí… ¿Por qué es eso?. "

Me reí otra vez, estos días parecía que no dejaba de reír.

- "¿Qué trajiste hoy de almuerzo?"

- "Varias cosas…"

- "¡Genial!" dije con un entusiasmo que él no comprendió.

- "¿ha?"

- " ¡Hoy vamos hacer un picnic!"

- "Todo los días hacemos picnic" dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

- "No…" Dije utilizando también mi dedo. Y lo jalé adentrándonos en los árboles del parque, lejos de donde siempre nos situábamos.

- "¡ahí!" dije señalando una roca en la mitad de los árboles.

Caminamos hacia allí, al llegar Kouta se sentó en la roca.

- " ¡No seas perezoso! Aquí no, ¡Sigamos!"

Al momento que él se paro yo me senté con rapidez y le saque la lengua.

- " Si era aquí". Dije. Él me miro de reojo y luego me sonrió.

- "Ok, entonces me sentare aquí" dijo, mientras se recostaba contra la piedra y abría la caja de comida.

"ahhhh, que rico es tener espaldar para comer, humm " dijo, sin molestarse en tapar sus intenciones.

- "Yo… eh… ¡al menos no estoy en el césped!"

- "Como quieras"

Descendí de la roca y me puse justo al lado de él; mientras él trataba de no reírse sin mucho éxito.

Así que tome la caja de comida y la empecé a abrir.

- "Ven y te ayudo". la abrimos juntos, el interior se veía delicioso y olía sabroso. "comienza"

Tome los palitos para probarlo, estaba exquisito, Kouta era un excelente cocinero, siempre preparaba algo nuevo y delicioso.

- " ¿Qué tal? " preguntó.

- "Mmmmmm, No se… creo que le falta sal, o esta crudo tal vez" dije tratando de esconder mi sonrisa.

Kouta rápidamente agarro los palitos y probó un bocado, lo saboreó lentamente, volteó a verme, y un segundo después esbozó una sonrisa malvada; esto me tomó por sorpresa, esa sonrisa no la conocía.

- " ¿Qué? " dije sonriendo.

- "Sabes… ¿nunca te han dicho, que no critiques la comida que se te prepara…?" dijo con su nueva sonrisa.

- "Si… pero es un deber, ¡no puedo permitir que esta comida circule por ahí!" Kouta soltó una pequeña risa por la nariz y luego silbó.

- " ¿A qué se debe? " pregunte desorientada.

Un perro de la calle apareció en frente de nosotros.

- "Sakura, te presento a Bite"

- " Eh, … ¿Hola?"

- "A Bite no le gusta que critiquen la comida de su dueño"

- "Bite, nunca a comido la comida de su dueño"

- " ¡Ataque Bite!"

" ¡NO! ¡KOUTA!" me levante con rapidez y salí corriendo, Bite corría a mis espaldas.

Me estaba riendo tan fuerte que se me dificultaba correr, después de dar una gran vuelta regrese a donde estaba Kouta, él me miraba con cara divertida.

- "No era para que te rieras ¡eh!"

- "Así pues, ¡Venganza!" corrí para refugiarme detrás de él y empujarlo hacia Bite.

- "él no atacaría a su dueño…"

- " Ya lo veremos"

Pero el me tomó delicadamente por los hombros con un brazo, para sacarme de atrás y yo me agarre de su cintura con los dos brazos, entonces él utilizó el otro brazo también, nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto forcejeando suavemente, que no nos dimos cuenta cuando paso un gato, y Bite se fue detrás de él, hasta que perdimos el equilibrio y caímos al césped.

- " Auuu… " Cuando abri los ojos, estaba encima de él, sentí como la sangre subía a mis cachetes, así que rápidamente, me levante y me di la vuelta hacia la comida, para que no lo notara.

- " Pensé que no te había gustado"

- "No, está deliciosa" él rio y dijo:

- "Así debe ser"

Comimos y durante todo el picnic a él no se le borró una extraña sonrisa de los labios.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- " Hinata, últimamente parece que la que ha perdido un hijo, eres tu" dijo Shino preocupado.

- "Si Hinata, todos los sentimos, pero si sigues así ¡te vas a enfermar!" espetó Kiba un poco molesto.

- "Chicos, en verdad, si vieran como se encuentra, m-me entenderían, ne-necesito cuidar de él" susurró Hinata, que parecía apunto de estallar a llorar.

Shino hizo una señal con la cabeza, Kiba miró hacia donde apuntaba, tomó aliento y miró a Hinata quien, levantó la cabeza y corrió en aquella dirección; Kiba en un impulso casi automático la siguió y luego Shino.

Hinata lo alcanzó, sin embargo él no parecía haberla notado; Llevaba un ramo de rosas en la mano y recitaba _se supone que los hijos entierran a sus padres, no al revés. _

- " ¡Naruto!" Gritó kiba mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Hinata dio un grito ahogado y palideció, mientras Shino detenía a Naruto de caer.

- "Quizás así tendrás un motivo por cual ir al hospital" dijo Kiba petulante.

A Hinata le vencieron las lagrimas que habían estado queriendo salir; Naruto recobró el equilibrio, le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza a Hinata, para luego mirar a kiba.

- " … … necesito hacer algo, permiso" musito naruto.

- "¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Necesitas ayuda. " Dijo despacio Shino, para asegurarse que Naruto entendiera.

_tiempo después_

- "Buenos días Hinata, veo que hoy traes manzanas para el joven Naruto, tan amable como siempre" dijo el enfermero, que estaba en recepción.

- "buenos días, Si, Masamune –kun , me alegra que este mucho mejor"

- "aaa que joven tan afortunado" susurro el enfermero, mientras veía a Hinata entrar al corredor que la llevaba al cuarto de Naruto.

Hinata entro a la habitación , para encontrar la cama de Naruto hecha, examinó la habitación, y al no encontrar nada se apresuro a entrar, rápidamente se asomó por la ventana.

- " ¿Qué haces Hinata?" Preguntó Naruto detrás de ella con un tono de extrañeza y cómico al mismo tiempo.

Hinata suspiro y se volvió hacia él, aunque tenia ganas de salir corriendo a abrazarlo, no lo hizo, y se resigno a dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

- " Te ves muy bien cuando sonríes así, y no agachas la cabeza" Observo Naruto, con cara de niño curioso que ve algo por primera vez.

- "Ummm,,, ehh, gra-gracias" Dijo Hinata agachando la cabeza para esconder su gran sonrojo. "Umm Naruto, ¿Q-qué haces vestido … de esa for-forma?" Preguntó Hinata.

- "Hinata… " dijo de repente Naruto poniéndose muy serio "traeré de vuelta a Kouta".

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

**Capitulo 5, Mi dulce voz, el final.**

- "¿ me estas rechazando?** "**

- " **¡**has perdido la razón!, ¡Naruto Reaciona!"

- "La pregunta es, ¿Qué haces _tu_ aquí?"


	5. Mi dulce voz, el final

**Capitulo 4, mi dulce voz, el final.**

Todo había marchado bien, más que bien; me sentía feliz siempre, Kouta llegaba al trabajo cada vez mas temprano y se regresaba cada vez mas tarde; venía incluso los días que no debía, como domingos o festivos. Pero un día, él simplemente no llegó. Lo esperé, y esperé, estudiaba cada cara entre la multitud pero nadie era él; daba la vuelta al parque varias veces al día, pero no estaba en ningún lugar. Pasaron días y no aparecía; algunas veces el nerviosismo atacaba mis piernas y el miedo de no volverlo a ver mi pecho. Kouta, en las semanas de conocerlo se había convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida y no soportaba la idea de perderlo.

Conclusiones empezaron a saltar en mi cabeza, ¿Conseguiría un mejor trabajo? Quizás, quedo atrapado en su apartamento y no puede salir, ¿Caso familiar? ¿habrá tenido un accidente? Puede que este muert…, sacudí mi cabeza instantáneamente, algunas cosas eran demasiado horribles incluso con sólo imaginarlas; traté de enfocar mi mente en otra cosa: el clima helado, en contraste del sol que hacia, las ropas de las jovencitas, signos de algo sospechoso (no había nada), los muchachos atractivos…, no sirvió de nada, después de poco tiempo me di cuenta, que no buscaba caras atractivas, bueno si, pero solo una.

Un caminado muy familiar, acelero mi pecho; fui hacia él más rápido de lo necesario. Cuando llegue, le toqué el hombro y traté de poner una cara furiosa a pesar de la alegría que me proporcionaba volverlo a ver. Él se volteo y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ni ningún tono especial en la voz, dijo:

"¿Si? "

su actitud me tomo desprevenida, y me costo un poco encontrar palabras.

" ¿Kouta…? " en ese momento estaba preocupada. ¿qué le habrá pasado? No era él. " ¿qué… Qué ha pasado? " esa expresión en sus ojos no era común en él.

" En este momento, tengo que estar trabajando, lo siento señorita, no puedo hablar" dijo en ese mismo tono extraño.

Algo golpeo en mi pecho, ¿rechazo? ¿me estaba rechazando? ¿!Kouta! ¡Mi Kouta!... él nunca me había tratado así. Un nudo en mi garganta se empezó a formar.

" Porque… no habías venido" susurre…

" No es algo de tu importancia, pero tome vacaciones; ahora, ¿te importaría marcharte?"

Sentí ganas de llorar, mi pecho dolía, ¿Dónde estaba mi Kouta? El Kouta que me hacia reír, que me trataba como princesa, en lugar de una niña de la calle, que se preocupaba por mi, el que me comprendía, y me conocía como si hubiéramos pasado la eternidad juntos, era la única persona en este mundo, que sin saber absolutamente nada sobre mi vida real, conocía a la verdadera yo. Mi Kouta, a quien no me alcanzaban las palabras para describir lo gran persona que era. ¿y si lo había perdido para siempre?

"Kouta… ¿Me estas rechazando?" dije con la mirada baja y una voz melancólica que no pude controlar.

Sin preocuparse de voltear a mirarme respondió

"Creo que deberías volver a tu trabajo…"

Esa palabra, me saco de mi ensimismamiento, ¿Trabajo? ¿A que se refería?, ¿Mi trabajo como mendiga? ¿Debería estar pidiendo plata? … o mi trabajo como ninja, un miedo atacó mi pecho, ¿ y si nuestra competencia, nos vio juntos, lo capturo y lo torturo para sonsacarle información de mi? Levante con apuro mi mirada, empecé a examinarlo, para encontrar signos de tortura; no encontré nada, aunque eso me tranquilizó un poco, seguía teniendo la duda, su larga ausencia, su actitud, aunque no fuera tortura, algo parecido pudo haberle pasado; la culpa me aplastaba, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, me tenia que alejar, no era una opción, era simplemente el siguiente paso a seguir.

"Lo siento" dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me alejaba de él.

Me senté en mi banca, la de los primeros días, mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que él supiera que yo era ninja. La noche llegó pronto, él se iría, y yo me quedaría totalmente sola otra vez; no podía evitar mirar, seguidamente, en su dirección; hasta que escuché un ruido extraño, no, no era un ruido extraño, era un ruido sospechoso, venia de una de las casas… una sombra entró, avisé por mi radio, esta era la clase de cosas que debería estar vigilando, así que me apresure a la casa.

Era vieja y abandonada, nadie había estado por aquí por años, diría yo. Pude ver una ventana con rejillas de madera podrida, las quité y entré por ahí, estaba oscuro, saqué un kunai para estar en guardia; al final del pasillo se encendió una luz, me corrí de donde estaba con sigilo; le di la vuelta a un pared para llegar, detrás de la luz, rápidamente salté detrás de la persona y le puse mi kunai en la garganta. La linterna cayó iluminándonos.

"Kouta" rápidamente escondí mi kunai y lo deje libre " ¿Qué haces aquí? " Pregunte sorprendida pero susurrando..

"No, la pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?" susurró de vuelta "yo debo estar aquí, para esta clase de sucesos me contrataron, ¿y tu?"

"bueno… yo… estaba tratando de robarle a alguien para poder comer" no era la mejor mentira, pero aun así me hizo sonrojar, aunque no fuera real, me daba vergüenza decirlo. Él me arqueó una ceja.

"Ya no trajiste mas comida, ¡Tenia que idear algo!" me defendí, *suspire* mas y mas mentiras, ¿será por esto que él me odiaba?

Un ruido se oyó a lo lejos…, nuestras miradas se encontraron, de repente el piso empezó a temblar, continuaron las paredes y el techo, todo se movía, entonces, el techo empezó a caer.

" ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Dijo él.

" ¿Tu crees?" respondí sarcástica.

Hubiera sido tan fácil salir, si no estuviera actuando ser una niña de la calle. Él me jaló bruscamente y me abrazó, donde sólo unos milisegundos había estado yo, ahora estaba una montaña de escombros, otro pedazo de techo cayó a nuestro lado, tumbándonos. De repente nos vimos encajonados en un espacio muy pequeño, el temblor había cesado; sólo se necesitaba un poco de fuerza para poder salir, pero… no podía revelar mi identidad… no importaba que él ya lo sospechara o lo sabia.

" ¿Te encuentras bien?" me preguntó. Claro que me encontraba bien, además estaba lo bastante cómoda en sus brazos, su calor corporal se sentía tan bien contra esta aldea tan fría… aunque estuviéramos bajo los escombros, seguía sintiendo el frio de afuera, sus brazos eran la perfecta cura, mi corazón latía con rapidez.

" No es que te interese, pero si, estoy bien, ¿y tu?"

"bien…, si me interesa" Una corriente eléctrica me partió en dos; ese era mi Kouta, había regresado, quería darme la vuelta y abrazarlo también. "Me interesa el bienestar de todos los ciudadanos de este parque"

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, él seguía con esa actitud indiferente, pero podía notar que mi Kouta estaba ahí, era como si tuviera le estuviera costando mantenerla.

"Kouta, yo…" dije mientras me daba la vuelta, quería ver su cara cuando escuchara, lo que estaba a punto de decirle. "Yo no quiero, no conocerte; yo no quiero tener una relación de guardia y ciudadana, no contigo".

Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo; él puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, una corriente eléctrica baño mi cuerpo… recosté mi frente contra la suya.

" Por favor" susurre.

Él quitó sus manos de mis hombros, para poder abrazarme, mientras posaba sus labios sobre los míos, me besó suave y ansiosamente, como si estuviera prohibido. En ese momento, lo único que conseguía espacio en mi mente era él, era el y yo, éramos nosotros, yo no conocía mas; y no me importaba, no quería que acabase, pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello, como si ya la situación no evitara que escapara. En un instante demasiado pronto, Kouta se separo.

"Lo siento…" susurró.

"No lo hagas…" dije.

"No esta bien"

"Esta perfectamente"

"Alguien te espera"

… ¿Cómo? Tarde un tiempo en pensar de nuevo, ¿alguien me espera? Eso es lo que había dicho, ¿quién me puede estar esperando? Papa alcohólico, mama suicida, hermana… ¿qué era? ¿tenia hermana?... no lo entiendo, o ¿acaso se refería a mi aldea ninja? Alguien me esper… - "Naruto" dije, su nombre me sorprendió, me alejé de Kouta de un salto, a él no pareció sorprenderle; Naruto era mi novio, Naruto me esperaba de vuelta en konoha… me había olvidado completamente de eso, y como si el nombre de naruto hubiera abierto un cofre que guardaba un secreto, me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Kouta, y lo había estado desde mucho antes… Estos sentimientos que tenia por él, no los había sentido nunca antes, ni con Naruto ni con nadie; y estaba segura que no podía arrancarlos, ya eran parte de mi.

" Tenia razón, alguien si te espera" me sacó de mis pensamientos

"Porque… porqué pensabas eso? Susurré

"Tu Godaime, le dio las listas de ninja que iban a estar merodeando por aquí a el gobernador de esta aldea, para mantener el tratado de paz, como siempre esas listas van al personal de seguridad" … "Esto para ti, es una simple misión, imagine que alguien te esperaba de regreso en tu aldea, al parecer, estaba en lo correcto" tragué saliva, él si lo sabia.

"Lo siento por mentirte, pero… ¿cuál es el problema, que yo sea quien soy?

Sakura, tu ya tienes una vida, en una aldea con trabajo estable, con gente que te quiere, vas a regresar cuando te llamen; olvídate de lo que paso y seremos amigos por siempre" _Kouta y Sakura, amigos por siempre _creo que nunca escuche una frase mas triste.

" No actuaste muy amigable de vuelta en el parque, ¿sabes?"

"Pensé que no conocerte era mejor q…"

"Pero es imposible" lo interrumpí.

" _¿Hay alguien ahí?"_ Grito una voz desde afuera. Luego un pedazo de techo se empezó a mover y pudimos ver el resplandor de una linterna.

"Dios santo, ¿se encuentran bien?" dijo el joven mientras me ayudaba a salir.

"Si, gracias" dije

" ¡Que milagro! Tienen suerte que los haya escuchado"

"Gracias" repuso Kouta "Ha sido muy amable, pero me tengo que ir, ya esta demasiado tarde" y solo así, se fue.

"Pero que actitud, ¡Acaba de ser salvado de una muerte inminente y parece que solo hubiera acabado una jornada de trabajo" dijo el joven atontado.

"De nuevo gracias, Adiós" le dije , mientras me alejaba. ' ¿Huh? ' alcancé a escuchar al muchacho detrás de mi, seguramente el nunca sabrá que en realidad nunca estuvimos en peligro.

Cuando estuve fuera de la vista del muchacho llame por la radio.

" ¿Qué ha pasado? " pregunte

"Falsa alarma Sakura, Parece que un ladrón normal activo una trampa dejada para despistar, la verdadera localización del pergamino no la hemos encontrado"

"entendido" corté

Empecé a seguir a Kouta sin que se diera cuenta, su casa era lejos del parque muy lejos para caminarlo todos los días, empezó a llover. Cuando llegamos a su casa él entró, pero yo me quede afuera, tenía miedo, ¿Y si me rechazaba? No, eso no era posible, el mismo lo había dicho, éramos amigos, _gah! _Combatí las ganas de vomitar. Esperé mas o menos media hora para entrar, encontré una llave debajo del tapete de bienvenidos. La casa era pequeña, pude ver: un cuarto, un baño, y una pequeña cocina pegada a la sala donde él estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí; él tenía el cabello empapado, y ropa de casa, se había acabado de bañar.

"Eso es ilegal" dijo mientras miraba por encima de su libro.

"yo…eh…" no sabia que decir, ¿Por qué es que había venido en primer lugar? "creo que necesito un baño… esta lloviendo afuera" Me miro con duda.

"El baño esta allá atrás, puedes coger la toalla blanca"

Tuve una ducha corta, pero reconfortante; salí con la toalla blanca que me tapaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, me acerque a él; él sin quitar la mirada de su libro dijo:

"Puedes tomar alguna de mi ropa, están en la habitación del fondo"

" Gracias…" Susurre.

Pase detrás del sillón pero en vez de ir a la habitación, pase al otro lado

"Kouta, yo…"

me senté en el brazo del sillón, pero al sentarme la toalla se abrió por el lado hasta mi cintura, algo que Kouta notó, la sangre corrió a mis mejillas y rápidamente sin pensar, cerré la toalla con la mano que me estaba apoyando en el sillón, así que caí encima de él. Encontramos nuestras miradas por un largo segundo; Kouta me alzó repentinamente para ponerme en el sillón y él siguió a la cocina. Después de un segundo, lo seguí, tenía una jarra sacada de la nevera, y tomaba agua rápidamente.

"Kouta, la verdad…" me interrumpió.

"Creo que es mejor que te cambies, vas a atrapar un refriado"

" ¿eh?... si… gracias"

Salí hacia su habitación, abrí el armario, no había demasiada ropa, pero encontré una sudadera y me la coloqué; vi un calentador en la habitación, así que coloqué mi ropa sobre este, para que se secara. Al salir de la habitación, él no estaba sentado en el sillón, como había esperado, si no en el sofá doble, me senté junto a él.

"Kouta…" me miró, y por un instante se me olvido lo que iba a decir, era difícil pensar al tener esos brillantes ojos negros sobre mi. Tragué saliva y mire para otro lado. " ¿Estas enojado conmigo por que piensas que esto es una simple misión para mí? Por que si es así…" me interrumpió.

"No es así" calló "o tal vez, pero esa no es la única razón por la cual prefiero alejarme de ti" todo cayó en silencio solo se oía la lluvia. Todavía no me atrevía a mirarlo.

" ¿Estas decepcionado? ¿Te repugno? ¿Piensas que soy una asesina asquerosa? Susurre.

" ¿Por qué siempre crees que es por culpa tuya? ¿Es que no puede haber algo malo conmigo? Dios, si que eres egocéntrica. " Respondió un poco ¿molesto? No estaba muy segura. Finalmente lo mire, pero el no me miraba de vuelta.

"… ¿Cómo qué? " Pregunte sin creer en sus palabras. Pero él no respondió " ¿Cómo qué? " insistí. Me volteo a ver, mi mirada fija en su cara, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y la volvió a esconder. *suspiró*

"Yo…" Comenzó "yo soy… yo también…" y como si le estuviera dando silencio para que pudiera hablar, la lluvia cesó. Sin embargo, para él esto fue un ruido, levantó la cabeza de repente y me miro.

"Yo creo que ya esta tarde, y la lluvia cesó, así que te veré cuando… te vea, creo" dijo medio susurrando.

Pero yo sabia que significaba, significaba que no pensaba volverme a ver nunca, mi corazón empezó a acelerar, pensamientos de no volverlo a verlo mas pasaban por mi mente, era una suerte que me encontraba sentada, yo amaba a Kouta y no soportaba la idea de perderlo.

" ¿Vendrás mañana a trabajar…? " Pregunte con esperanza. El quedó pensativo. "Kouta, ¿vendrás?" insistí

" Sera mejor que te vayas entre más tarde, más peligroso"

" ¡Kouta!"

" No te preocupes Sakura, todo saldrá bien al final, créeme" dijo mientras se levantaba.

Le creí, tenia que hacerlo, no podía soportar la idea de perderlo; tenia ganas de llorar de gritar, de saltar, mientras me acercaba cada vez mas a la puerta, no quería irme, quería quedarme, abrazarlo, besarlo y asegurarme que nunca mas se alejaría de mi lado; pero continuaba caminando y la sensación de perdida se hacia mas fuete, toqué la manilla.

"espera" sonó esa dulce, melodiosa y angelical voz; mi corazón se acelero. "se te olvida tu ropa"

Me regrese con la cabeza baja para que no notara mi expresión, entre a su cuarto y empecé a tomar mi ropa, no me había dado cuenta que él también se había regresado hasta que toqué su mano por error; en ese instante una corriente eléctrica atravesó por todo mi cuerpo, moviendo el piso debajo de mi, desbalanceándome de tal manera que caí en sus brazos, nuestros labios se atrajeron mutuamente, el piso se movía en nuestro favor, mientras quedábamos atrapados en esa corriente sin posibilidad de salir, la cama se movió hasta quedar debajo de nosotros, y el universo continuó decidiendo mis acciones.


	6. El nacimiento de Kouta

**nota de la autora:** Jojojo, si aquí estoy otra vez, es que estoy de vacaciones, ustedes entenderán. Bueno, aprovecho para decirles que los que me siguen leyendo, se ganaron un PS3! Ja! No como se les ocurre, umm no. Pero de todas maneras los aprecio mucho, Gracias!

**Capitulo 6**

**El nacimiento de Kouta**

¨ ¡NO PUEDO MAS! NARUTO!¨ Grite con desesperación

¨Resiste Sakura, ya no falta mucho tiempo.¨ Respondió en un tono que pretendía ser calmado.

¨ ¡COMO SI CADA SEGUNDO, NO FUERA SUFICIENTE YA!¨ Dije con enojo, por q el nunca podría entender, y me enfurecía que actuara calmado, que dijera que era natural, que todas pasan por eso. Yo se que trataba de tranquilizarme, pero para mi, eso se escuchaba como si no fuera gran cosa.

¨Eres impresionante amor, tu eres la causante de la felicidad en mi vida, y ahora me has dado la posibilidad de tener un familia propia, no lo puedo creer¨ dijo de forma apresurada, como si no podía ocultarlo mas

¨ AHHHH, PUES TU DEBERIAS TOMAR MI LUGAR¨ Grite, mientras apretaba su mano ferozmente, tratando de trasmitir el dolor que me acababa de azotar (ya habían pasado 10 horas, no soportaba mas), y creo que no lo habría logrado hasta ahora, sin Naruto, quien me había acompañado todo el proceso, en realidad Naruto había sido el mejor esposo que alguien podría pedir, fue atento y gentil, en el embarazo, me trataba como si fuera de cristal, cumplía todos mis antojos (sin importar que tan ridículos fueran, ni que hora fuera)¨

¨ * Respiro *Respiro Naruto,, te amo.¨

¨ Aquí viene¨ dijo con entusiasmo la enfermera.

0-0-0-0-0

Naruto y Sakura, se tomaban de las manos esperando a la enfermera.

¨Estuviste grandiosa ¨dice Naruto mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Mientras ella sonríe, aunque se le nota el cansancio en los ojos.

¨Un niño perfectamente saludable¨ dice la enfermera con alegría. Mientras se acercaba con el bebe en los brazos.

Naruto rápidamente se acerca, y toma al bebe, yo no puedo verlo, lo que se hace frustrante, cuando Naruto pone una cara de sorpresa.

¨ ¿ ¡Qué!?¨ Pregunte un poco ansiosa.

Nada, es solo que tiene el cabello y ojos negros.

¨ *suspiro * justo como mi padre¨ dije un poco melancólica, cuanto deseaba que mi padre hubiera podido estar allí. Naruto pareció notarlo.

¨ Seguro, él está muy orgulloso de ti¨ miro a Sakura, para luego regresar la miraba a su hijo ¨ ¿Es posible querer tanto a alguien que acabo de conocer? ¨ Naruto se quedo viendo pensativo a su hijo, como si algo en especifico le llamara la atención .

¡Naruto! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dame a mi hijo! *****risa * no puedes mantener a una madre lejos de su único hijo, ven hacia acá – aunque trate de decirlo calmada, me salió como una desesperada petición.

¨¿ Ah? Si si ¨ dijo Naruto saliendo de si y apresurándose a mi lado ¨ lo siento amor, es solo que me da la sensación que lo conozco, como si conociera a alguien que se parece.

Äyyy, Naruto todos los padres novatos, dicen eso¨´ dije quitándole importancia, la verdad es que no lo hacen, pero a veces Naruto es así de extraño, y yo no sabia que decir.

Naruto sonríe y pregunta mientras me lo pasa.

¨ ¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?¨

Estaba tan emocionada de ver a mi hijo que todo el proceso, lo vi en cámara lenta, los movimientos nunca iban a ser lo suficientemente rápidos para finalmente tener a mi bebe en los brazos, esa pequeña creatura que me acompaño 9 meses, la que amaba sin conocer y que con tantas ansias esperé. Aun con todos esos momentos que compartimos durante esos meses, nada me pudo preparar para aquel momento, el momento en que lo sostuve entre mis brazos, como si no fuera imposible, el tiempo se detuvo. Era perfecto, ninguna otra palabra lo describe mejor, nada en el mundo se comparaba con aquello, era como si todas preguntas del mundo se contestarán, las inquietudes desaparecieran, y todo giraba alrededor de él, nada era mas importante, y por primera vez en mi vida supe lo que significaba "no dudar". Sin dudar daría la vida por él. Y pensé en mi padres, y por fin entendí, lo mucho que me amaban, y todo el dolor que pude haberles causado, porque sabia que no lo soportaría si algo le pasaba a él, si algo pasaba a sus hermosos pies, sus piernas, su cuerpo, sus diminutas pero igualmente de hermosas manos. De repente, vuelve abrir sus ojos, y poso los míos sobre los suyos, y cuando los veo, el tiempo se descongela, y empieza a ir rápido, demasiado rápido, sentía como si yo me hubiera estado moviendo igual de rápido, pero había parado en seco, mientras el resto del mundo seguía en una rapidez enloquecida. Esos ojos oscuros, profundos y atrayentes, no me recuerdan a mi padre, si no a alguien mas .

" Kouta" dije sin saber que lo decía, era el hijo de esa persona quien me robo el corazón una noche, ¿cómo era posible? , yo había estado con Naruto tantas veces, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, y un sentimiento inadecuado se apoderaba de mi, estaba … ¿feliz? .

" Ese le queda bastante bien" dice Naruto mientras le da un beso a Sakura en la frente, y se sienta al lado de ella, abrazándola.

" ¿qué?..." Sakura mira a Naruto, y poco a poco sale de su ensimismamiento, dándose cuenta lo que estaba pasando, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que estaba haciendo, Sakura sintió como su pecho pesaba, como si todo el dolor que ella pudiera causar, se hubiera materializado y se posara allí y no la dejara mover, se sentía débil y cobarde, nunca se sintió tan incapaz y culpable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-00-00—0-000-0-00-000-0000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me levante empapada en mis propias lagrimas, mi cabeza palpitada, y mis ojos dolían, sentía un hueco en mi alma imposible de llenar, me sentía incompleta, sin propósito. Mire al frente y ahí estaba el, descansando en un árbol, después de pasar dos días sin dormir siguiendo una pista que resulto llevar a un pantano donde se perdió. Detalle se rostro, respiraba con lentitud, pareciera que no tuviera ni un solo pensamiento turbulento, parecía tan … tan lleno de paz, y en ese momento solo una palabra ocupo mi mente _injusticia _. Y como si esa palabra hubiera abierto la puerta, que tan ferozmente había tratado de mantener cerrada, me desplome mentalmente. Baje la mirada, no lo soportaba, el hueco en mi alma se hacia grande, me consumía, la imagen de mi pequeño desangrado en la grama me perseguía, aparecía una y otra vez en mi mente, estaba asimilando la muerte de mi único hijo, el dolor que había sentido hasta ahora no se comparaba. Había estado mintiéndome a mi misma, me refugiaba en recuerdos felices y tenia la sensación que si mataba a Sasuke, todo se arreglaría, pero no era así, y la realidad me golpeaba como si fueran púas de hielo cayendo del cielo. Mi hijo, mi kouta,, no podía dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento que tuvo antes de morir, la expresión que tenia cuando lo encontré, la sangre a su alrededor, lo que debió sentir al ver que por fin había encontrado a la persona que sus padres habían estado buscando por tanto tiempo, el solo quería que no lo dejáramos solo. Mis cachetes estaban empapados, me sentía tan pesada que no podía mover un dedo para secarme, ya todo era inútil, me sentía que no podía hacer nada, que sin importar que hiciera el resultado nunca iba a cambiar, no había razón para existir. Me siento como si fuera a morir… no, morir es la única esperanza, para poderme librar de este dolor solo tengo que morir, no lo soporto mas, tengo que hacerlo cuanto antes, empecé a buscar precipitadamente un arma con los ojos, por que se me dificultaba moverme, este gran peso que sentía, no me lo permitía. De alguna forma u otra mis ojos se posaron nuevamente en la expresión de Sasuke, que estaba tan llena de paz. Injustica… injusticia… injusticia, comenzó lentamente, para luego tomar una velocidad atroz, mi dolor fue siendo remplazado por la ira ¿Por qué mi hijo tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué iba yo a morir? ¿Por qué todo este dolor? Por qué todo este sufrimiento, mientras que el responsable se encuentra, descansando felizmente, para luego cumplir su propósito de vida,! las cosas no podían estar mas retorcidas, ¿qué hacia ella ahí, ayudándole a cumplir el sueño de ese monstruo!? Eso no podía seguir así, él tenia que pagar, tenia que hacerse responsable del daño que había causado y para eso tenia que sufrir la misma desgracia que su preciado hijo.

Sakura se levanto como si de pronto una estatua cobrara vida, y con kunai en mano se lanzó sobre Sasuke, quien la detuvo con su espada. Sasuke tenia mirada seria y fija, pero al ver la de sakura, se descompuso, solo lo suficiente para que se pudiera notar. El la apartó, pero una vez separados Sakura volvió hacia el con un movimiento mortífero, sasuke la esquivo esta vez, pero ella seguía decidida a acabar con su vida de la forma mas personal posible, sakura quería sentir como el kunai atravesaba su pecho, no mostraba signos de control, no se contentaría con simplemente matarlo. Todo su enfrentamiento se asemejaba, a cuando separas un imán de un metal solo para ver como regresa una y otra vez. Un movimiento fácil de predecir, fácil de entender, un movimiento que ningún ninja en su sano juicio usaría, ya que significaba la muerte del usuario; no se necesitaba ser un ninja experto para saber que una vez sabes como se comportara el enemigo, y este se comporta exactamente como crees, puedes vencerle con la técnica mas básica. Sin embargo Sasuke no utilizaba este camino solamente se defendía una y otra y otra vez, la expresión en su rostro solidándose cada vez mas.

"Lo lamento sakura" dijo mientras esquivaba un ataque, sakura parecía no oírlo, "LO LAMENTO" grito mientras tiraba su espada y caía de rodillas, en eso Sakura ya había lanzado su próximo ataque.

Sakkura desprendió, sin ningún esfuerzo el brazo derecho de sasuke de su hombro con el kunai. La sangre y el sonido que empapó a sakura la hizo parar como su hubiera chocado con una pared, " ¿cómo dices?" sakura giro su cabeza para encontrar la de sasuke, para luego tirarse encima de él para dejarlo inmovilizado " ¿que lo sientes?" "QUE LO LAMENTAS!" le espetó con ira a sasuke. Mientras clavaba su kunai en su hombro izquierdo "solo quería que lo supieras" dijo sasuke mientras sakura movía de arriba abajo, con una expresión demente en su rostro, el kunai que tenia incrustado en el otro brazo. Sasuke levanta las piernas para patear a Sakura hacia un árbol, rápidamente, se levanta, patea su espada hacia arriba, la coge en la boca, y se marcha.

0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-

0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Natuto, ¡Espera!" Grita Hinata, persiguiendo a Naruto quien se encontraba ya en las afueras de la aldea.  
" ¿En serio vas a seguir, con esto? " dijo Hinata en un tono preocupado.

" Claro que si, no pongas ese tono" respondió, sin parar de correr.

" ¿¡Acaso no entiendes que esto es una locura!?" Dijo Hinata con un tono alto en la voz.

Esto hizo que Naruto parara en seco, lo cual desbalanceó a Hinata, pero igualmente paró. El joven se acercó a ella, con la expresión muy seria en el rostro, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

" ¿Qué es una locura? ¡Explícame!, ¿qué un padre haga todo lo humanamente posible para salvar a su hijo? ¿ que lo de todo por esa persona? ¿te parece ilógico? ¿qué ame a mi hijo y que no descansare hasta encontrar una solución? ¡ES ESO LO QUE TE PARECE TAN EXTRAÑO! ¡Si nadie te amado lo suficiente para hacer eso por ti, no me metas en tus asuntos! " Gruñe Naruto, con desesperación en sus ojos.

Hinata refleja miedo en su mirar, nunca Naruto le había hablado de esa forma, sintió ganas de escapar, de llorar, de irse y dejar a naruto en su ira y desesperación, pero se preocupaba por él, y aunque se pensó muy lejos de allí, no llego a moverse ni un centímetro. Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos se aguaban, pero sabia que tenia que hablar y no debía quedarse callada, como usualmente hacia. Era simplemente eso, no había otra alternativa, así que tomo aire y grito con los ojos cerrados y sus manos cerradas

"ESPRECISAMENTEESONARUTO! NO ES HUMANAMENTE POSIBLE, *tomo aliento * no es humanamente posible lo que tratas de hacer.

"Hinata, eso tu no lo sabes, ¿no entiendes lo grande que es el mundo? ¿no entiendes que estoy dispuesto a darlo todo? Algo debe funcionar, yo he escuchado historias, hay leyendas, y todos sabemos que siempre contienen algo de verdad, si existe la mas remota posibilidad, lo intentare, ¿no entiendes que nunca me perdonaría, si es posible, pero yo nunca lo intente? Es… tiene que… debe haber una forma, y yo la encontrare" replicó Naruto en un tono que Hinata no pudo identificar si era suplica o desesperación.

"no Naruto, tu eres el que no entiende… no entiendes que el tiempo no se puede retroceder, lo que una vez se perdió no podrá regresar, tienes que aceptar este hecho, para poderte recuperar, yo se que es difícil pero es necesario" musita la joven con la mirada baja.

"no lo sabes " responde Naruto con enojo. Y con furia en su mirada, da la vuelta y se aleja rápidamente.

Hinata, suspira, no puede controlarse y derrama algunas lagrimas, susurra para si, _Naruto has perdido la razón,_ reacciona, y como si esto la hubiera impulsado, lo sigue, no para detenerlo, como había planeado. Hinata conoce la formas que la gente usa para lidiar con el dolor, y la locura es la peor de ellas, ella lo sabia, y quería protegerlo, quería proteger a Naruto de sí mismo.


	7. Locura

**Capitulo 7 Locura**

Naruto se levanta con un grito desesperado, y empieza a respirar rápidamente, como si solo así pudiera deshacerse del recuerdo. Hinata se despierta asustada por el grito y acude a su lado sin pensarlo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"- dice apresuradamente Hinata, reflejando el miedo en su voz y ojos.

"El- El espíritu que vi, pudo haber sido el diablo…" Respondió Naruto temblando, apenas recuperó su voz " A-Aquel que es capaz de tomar una forma agradable" continuó con ojos aguados " El que usa mi debilidad y melancolía, ya que él es cercano a esos espíritus, para abusar de mi"

Hinata se encontraba desconcertada y confundida, trató de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Naruto, mientras él se balanceaba. Intentó una vez mas, pero falló. Solo le quedaba considerar la posibilidad, de que tal vez, el contenido no era lo que importaba; Hinata abrió y cerro la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, luego pensó un poco mas, y con mayor determinación volvió a intentarlo, sin embargo fue interrumpida por un sonido en los arbustos cercanos.

" ¡Sasuke!" Hinata Grita sorprendida, lo que hace que Naruto se componga y mire en la dirección

" Vaya…" Responde Sasuke, un poco melancólico y con la mirada baja " justo cuando pensaba… escapar de los problemas que he causado" dijo Sasuke mientras caía desmayado.

"!Rápido Hinata! Ayúdale, ha perdido mucha sangre" Fue lo ultimo que alcanzó escuchar Sasuke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-

Sasuke abre sus ojos, para ver unos ojos blancos, encima de él.

" Toma esto" Ordeno Hinata pasándole una bebida, de color dudoso.

Sasuke la tomo sin preguntar, y en poco segundos se la había terminado.

" ¿Con que te has convertido en ninja medico? " Dijo Sasuke mientras devolvía el contenedor.

Hinata inclina la cabeza y pregunta:

" ¿Y tu? ¿Has escapado de Orochimaru?"

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse de la pregunta

"Aveces creo que es mas difícil de lo que pienso" mirando en dirección de donde había llegado, un poco pensativo "Pero.." siguió dirigiéndose a Naruto " Lo he matado, si es eso, lo que les interesa" dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto estaba confundido, pero sacudió su cabeza y afirmo con emoción :

"Si, Konoha ha prohibido matarte , si Orocimaru, moría" Dijo Naruto expectante.

" ¿Por qué Konoha, había querido matarme?" rió Sasuke, mientras desviaba la mirada " Es curioso, ¿no?, que solo te des cuenta de lo mucho que extrañas y amas algo , hasta que intenta matarte"

Hinata no podía evitar sentir, la extrañeza de ese día, así que lo único que podía hacer, era tratar de darle una explicación

"Has perdido mucha sangre" Le dijo a Sasuke, quien solo hasta ese instante pensó en examinarse el brazo.

"impresionante, has podido, salvarme un brazo, si que eres buena" respondió .

" ¿Q-Qué te ha pasado? ¿quién te ha tratado de quitar … los brazos?, ¿Orochimaru?"

"No" en un tono que dejaba claro que le hacia gracia, luego bajo la mirada y siguió un poco más serio "alguien que los necesitaba mas que yo"

"!Sasuke!" se apresuró Naruto, tomándolo de los hombros "esa persona, es probable, que Sakura la este buscando"

"Todos esta buscando algo, Naruto" Dijo Sasuke, quitándole importancia, al notar el afán en el tono de Naruto " La pregunta es, tu ¿Qué estas buscando?" Finalizó mientras se ponía de pie. En realidad, Sasuke no quería decir nada con esa pregunta, solo quería desviar la atención de Naruto, y no se le ocurrió nada mas que decir.

Naruto le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, y como si solo se acabara de acordar el por qué de su existencia, sus ojos se llenaron de determinación. Y con rapidez se levanto del suelo.

-" Pareciera cierto, que la vida te ayuda a encontrar a quien has buscado, cuando lo necesitas y no cuando más lo intentas. Sasuke, estoy en una misión, y necesito tu ayuda"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

Yacía en el suelo, otra vez, no podía evitar que mis mejillas se empaparan; no podía esperar saber quien era yo en estos momentos, en quien me había convertido; no podía seguir la serie de eventos que me había llevado a esa situación, ni tampoco podía imaginar la posibilidad de salir de esta miseria. Ya simplemente no podía hacer nada. Siempre me había parecido ridículo cuando alguien decía _ la oscuridad se lo llevó, ya no podrá regresar _pero en estos momentos, nada podía describir mejor mi situación. Sentía como perdía el control; por mas que intentara no podía recordar como era, no sentirte dentro de una ola gigante, donde sin importar cuanto patalees, ella decidirá tu destino. No sentía miedo ni desesperación, como si el cuerpo humano solo pudiera soportar cierto nivel, y que después de eso, del mas alto grado, simplemente se agote. Lo único que podía sentir era descontrol, sentía no ser yo, sentía que algo me controlaba, y lo mas incomodo era no saber qué. Todo era tan irreal que pareció casi un ritual al momento que el asesino de rango S salió de entre los arbustos. Quizás, eso era lo que debía pasar, por fin alguien había venido a matarme. Lo mire directo a los ojos, y el me devolvió la mirada, me sentí tranquila, como si todo los miedos del hombre se derivaran del miedo la muerte, y yo ya la había aceptado.

"te ves horrible" dijo Itachi sin ningún tono particular en su voz.

Una pequeña risa salió de mi sin pedir permiso.

" cielos, creo que eres el único ninja que se preocupa por la apariencia de su victima"

" ¿victima?"

"si. ¿Acaso no estas aquí para matarme? " dije sin poder contener la preocupación en mi voz.

"Si que eres egocéntrica, ¿Por qué habría de venir a matarte?"

"…" Quise decir _por que yo no puedo hacerlo sola, por que no tengo una razón para vivir, porque no lo soporto mas, por que nada de lo que haga va a cambiar las cosas, entonces que sentido tiene aguantar esto, _ pero mi boca temblaba, así como mi esperanza, claro, ninguna de esas razones tenían que ver con él… pero si no iba a matarme ¿qué hacia aquí? La única situación en la vida, que alguien se alegraría de ver a este personaje, y ni siquiera va hacer, lo que se supone que hace mejor. La tranquilidad que me había dado la esperanza, desapareció.

"Porque eres un asesino sin corazón que odia a todo el mundo" le espete, con fastidio.

"para odiar necesitas corazón"

"si buscas a Sasuke, él ya no esta conmigo"

"Yo se donde esta, él esta con Naruto"

" ¿qué? " Respondí con rapidez " él… ¿por qué..? … ¿acaso quiere regresar a Konoha? … no… no lo permitiré… él no puede" seguí con inseguridad, no encontraba la forma de poner mis ideas en orden " él vive para ti… el vive en odio.. lo condenaste a vivir de la peor forma de todas… si regresa Konoha, eso quiere decir que va en busca de una vida que es mejor que la muerte.. ¡tengo que evitarlo!"

"oh,, ya veo, me preguntaba por que Sasuke ya no tenia un brazo… con que fuiste tu"

Sakura no alcanzó a escuchar esto, ya se había puesto en marcha para encontrar a Sasuke, busco por horas, ya había pasado el resto del día y la noche para cuando los encontró; sin embargo no se dejo ver enseguida, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos mientras los observaba.

" ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vas hacer?" un susurro, tomó a Sakura desprevenida, saltó un poco, algo que casi la hace revelar su posición. Después de revisar se dio cuenta que no lo hizo.

" ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿tu que haces aquí? " susurro Sakura, sin entender que estaba pasando.

" bueno, tu dijiste que ibas a venir así que solo tuve que esperarte"

"…" Sakura estaba confundida y desconcertada, ¿Por qué el hermano de Sasuke la estaba acosando? ¿Acaso iba a impedir que le arruinara la vida a Sasuke?... pero ¿ desde cuando a él le importa Sasuke? Y además ¿ Por que…? . Su pensamiento fue interrumpido.

"¿En realidad crees que una vida en odio y buscando venganza es peor que la muerte? "

" Mira, desde que me di cuenta de todo el daño que le hiciste a Sasuke por experiencia propia, ya no te odio, Sasuke se lo merece. Pero si vienes por el nueve colas, voy a tener que impedirlo" era claro que ya no era yo, era claro que estaba descompuesta ¿ cómo podía tener una conversación con este personaje sin quererlo degollar?, mire hacia Sasuke, era en él que se concentraba todo mi odio, era él quien controlaba mis movimientos, no pude evitar sonreír, al fin de cuentas era verdad, si controla tus movimientos; odiaba a todos que no entendieran lo horrible que era esa persona, quienes no lo odiaban como yo; y me hacia bien aquellas que lo hacían sufrir, quería verlo sufrir, quería destruir cualquier oportunidad para que fuera feliz, era en lo único que podía pensar era lo único que me movía, si era por hacer sufrir a Sasuke seguiría viviendo, por fin me di cuenta que era aquello que me controlaba. Y solo así, me encontré viviendo en función de él, la persona que decidía que sería de mi vida, era aquella quien más odiaba ¿Cómo no puede ser esto peor que la muerte?

"no vengo por el nueve colas" Itachi respondió, Y por extraño que parezca no me sentí aliviada…, ni preocupada, ni triste, ni feliz, no sentí nada por oír eso, era como si nada de lo que no fuera contra Sasuke, me podría hacer feliz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" ¿Estas seguro que es aquí Sasuke? No hay nada mas que ruinas " Dijo Naruto mirando a su alrededor y pateando una roca que resulto ser tierra.

"Naruto yo viví un tiempo acá, estoy seguro que este es uno de los laboratorios donde Orochimaru experimentaba con la vida" respondió Sasuke un poco irritado que dudaran de él " era espeluznante, si me preguntan … ¿por qué es que te interesa de repente estos estudios?" preguntó el joven, mirando seriamente a los ojos de Naruto, él conocía de primera mano, el daño que podía causar ese tipo de intereses.

Naruto miro a Hinata con la esperanza que ella diera una respuesta, pero ella solo miró al piso, él sin saber que hacer hizo lo mismo, pensativo.

"Naruto, ese conocimiento esta prohibido. " Sasuke, intento una vez mas.

"Traicionar a la aldea e irse con un criminal, también esta prohibido. " Naruto se defendió.

"Esta bien, esta bien" rio Sasuke "Llega un momento de la vida de cada quien, donde es necesario hacer algo prohibido, solo que no me imagine que tu fueras de ese tipo, y menos Hinata" dijo señalándola.

"no" Habló Hinata "yo no apruebo esto"

"mmmm" pensó Sasuke " bueno, de todas formas, tendré que confiar en ti " dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto" en cualquier caso para que están los amigos" finalizó con un ademan que quitaba importancia a sus palabras.

"si" dijo Naruto dirigiéndole una sonrisa melancólica a Sasuke " Para que están los amigos"

Naruto observo que Sasuke tenia una expresión de ¿miedo?, no lo pudo descifrar, nunca se la había visto hacer con anterioridad. Volteo para ver donde estaba fijando su mirada. Y ahí estaba, rígida como una estatua, mirando a Sasuke con una dureza, de la que él no creía que ella era capaz.

" ¿Amigos? " Espetó Sakura fríamente.

" ¡Sakura!" Naruto se había alegrado de verla, sin embargo el agrado paso rápidamente a ser preocupación " ¿qué ocurre? ¿ qué ha pasado? " Naruto quiso acercarse rápidamente a Sakura, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

"Cuidado Naruto" se apresuró a decir Hinata "ese es el leguaje corporal de una persona extremadamente inestable, mis estudios me dicen que es mejor no acercarse"

"!Esa es mi esposa de la que hablas!" dijo Naruto mientras empujaba a Hinata a un lado " ¿Amor? ¿qué ocurre? " dijo Natuto en un tono extremadamente preocupado, mientras se acercaba cada vez mas.

"¿Amor?, Por favor Naruto, ¿podrías ser mas ingenuo?" Dijo Sakura con desprecio "Yo no te amo, nunca lo hice. Solo me case contigo por el bien de mi hijo. Y este gran amigo tuyo que tienes ahí, fue el que lo mató, fue el que lo asesinó y torturo, sin ninguna razón aparente. Aprende a juzgar a las personas y abre los ojos"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-

" y estabas preocupada de que yo fuera a lastimar al nueve colas…" Dijo casualmente Itachi mientras caminaban

"…"

" y además no tuviste la decencia de explicarle, solo te fuiste"

"ya…" Sakura paro de caminar " yo lo se…" Derramó unas cuantas lagrimas " yo… no quise… yo" quiso mantener la compostura pero no lo logro, e irrumpió en sollozos " yo no se por que lo hice…yo lo amo… "

"es bastante duro tu amor"

"no… yo…" Sakura continuó, tuvo que sentarse para evitar caerse "yo no quería… es solo que … no se… estaba… yo… " le costaba hablar entre sollozos" yo no lo amo… es cierto… o tal vez si… yo solo quería…"

"tu solo querías despertar el odio en el nueve colas" respondió itachi con el mismo tono con el que había comenzado la conversación "querías que sintiera ese odio, el odio de perder a un hijo, de perder a su mejor amigo y de perder al amor de su vida, todo en uno, y que lo dirigiera a Sasuke"

"eso es horrible" dijo sakura, sacando su cara de sus manos para mirar al personaje "sin embargo" dijo mientras bajaba la mirada "no puedo decir, que no sea cierto…" se quedo pensativa un momento, para luego levantar su mirada y decir "tu… sigo sin entender, por qué estas aquí…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-

**notas de la autora: **hola mis lectores! Como están? Les quiero decir dos cosas, la primera: si, adivinaron, lo que dice naruto al comienzo del sueño que tuvo donde kouta se le apareció y el dijo que era el diablo en forma agradable, que se aprovechaba de su melancolía para abusar de él. Bueno eso, no es mío, es de alguien mas. Jaja. Quien lo reconozca seguro se burlara de como fue usado. pero bueno, y la segunda cosa, es que yo se que este capitulo fue bastante cómico, y que se rieron en muchas partes, y aunque ese no es el objetivo de la historia, no pude evitar escribirlo así, estaba de buen humor , además este capitulo se trato de la locura, no hubiera estado completo sin unas cuantas risas :P


	8. Adicción

**Nota de la autora: **Hola J hace poco publique, pero me cancelaron dos veces un evento así que tuve tiempo, para publicar otra vez. bueno este capi se lo dedico a StEpHyGrOcK3107, por que me sigues leyendo, después de tanto tiempo. Gracias por tu apoyo tefu!.

**Capitulo 8 Adicción**

Sakura: "Que nostalgia…" su tono era frio, y no se podía saber si sus palabras eran verdaderas, o solo era algo que decía, por que se supone que debía decir.

"has estado fuera, menos de dos meses" bufó itachi, mientras se escondían en los arboles de Konoha.

"Parece un largo tiempo, todo ha cambiado" siguió Sakura mirando a la distancia.

"nada a cambiado, solo tu", inquirió el joven, aligerando el ambiente que Sakura quería crear.

"no hay duda de eso, solo estar hablando contigo, lo prueba" respondió la joven, distraída mientras fijaba la mirada en los guardias de un edificio.

" ¿lo volverás a hacer?"

" ¿Por qué crees que he venido?" dijo la joven, con una sonrisa nada amigable en el rostro.

Por un segundo la mirada de los guardias se dirigió a una misma dirección, algo que sakura aprovechó para entrar, continuó de manera sigilosa aprovechando las sombras en el techo para que los prisioneros no se dieran cuenta de que alguien había entrado, esta era la segunda vez que lo hacia, y le resultó mucho más sencillo que la primera. No era broma el por qué las demás aldeas se burlaban de Konoha, si alguno de estos prisioneros tuvieran a alguien en la vida, ya no estarían aquí, pero no había nadie, nadie que se tomara media tarde para sacarlos. Parecía el lugar perfecto para alguien como él.  
Por fin llegó al lugar donde le interesaba llegar, Sasuke se encontraba encadenado a la pared y con signos de tortura, esto hizo que Sakura soltara una pequeña risa.

"parece que no soy la única que te odia"

" no lo hagas" me miro con ira.

Sonreí, ¿Cuándo se iba a dar cuenta que esa mirada, solo me impulsaba con mas fuerza a hacerlo? . Me acerque a él lentamente, disfrutando como las expresiones en su rostro cambiaban, sin importar el esfuerzo que él hacia para contenerlas. Recosté mi cuerpo contra el suyo, acercando nuestros rostros, exhale en su oído, y nuestra mejillas se rozaron, el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeció, trago saliva y se mordió el labio inferior, confirmando lo que yo ya sabia. Apreté mi cuerpo con mas fuerza contra el suyo, pose mi mano sobre su pecho para arrastrarla suavemente hacia arriba pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su cabello, en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, lo sujete con fuerza. Él gimió, por fastidio o por placer, no me moleste e ponerle atención, la verdad era que no me importaba.

"Pa…para" murmuro con dificultad, con una respiración apresurada.

Como si fuera hacerlo, él podía rogarme si quería, eso solo me entusiasmaría. Con la mano que sostenía su cabello, gire su cara, para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo tenia a mi merced, su mirada me lo decía, me acerque y succione su labio inferior, lo metí entre mis dientes, pero me separe, el suspiró, dejé que él me volviera a buscar y lo volví a hacer, sin embargo eta vez cuando lo tenia entre mis dientes, mordí con fuerza. Sasuke, escupió la sangre en el suelo.

" ¿me amas? " pregunte mientras sostenía su cara con mis manos. Él solo desvió la mirada, sin decir una palabra, sonreí.

" me das asco " le espeté, mientras lo soltaba con brusquedad y me separaba de él.

Tenia la cabeza baja, y estaba temblando, le había dolido. Iba a decir algo mas, cuando sentí que alguien venia. Rápidamente me escondí y salí allí.

Cuando me encontré fuera del edificio, escuche un grito ahogado, era Hinata, me había visto.

" ¡Sakura! Eres! Eres..! " exclamó Hinata.

" ¡o por Dios! ¿qué? ¿qué soy? ¿un monstruo? ¿una desalmada? ¿cómo pude hacerle eso a Naruto? " dije con tranquilidad, y un poco fastidiada " habla bien, todos se desesperan contigo"

" ¡una perra!" reí al escuchar eso de Hinata.

" mejor perra que una completa retardada" dije sin interés " acéptalo Hinata, eres una tonta, que deja que los demás la arrastren y pasen por encima, nunca lograras hacer nada por ti misma, nunca te harás notar" la mire a los ojos" tienes demasiado miedo de perjudicar a los demás, o quizás solo tienes demasiado miedo para hacer algo, eres patética, lo único que quieres es complacer a los demás, eso a lo único que te podrá llevar es a ser la sombra de alguien, por Dios Hinata, toda tu eres un intento de complacer, eres el estereotipo machista perfecto de una mujer: callada, boba, sumisa, que no responde, que hace lo que le dicen, y además de eso con unas enormes tetas" termine un poco aburrida.

"avisare que estas aquí" dijo Hinata con voz profunda y con la mirada baja.

"no lo harás" dije con falso miedo "a menos que" continúe tomando confianza " quieras que tu preciado Naruto se entere que la única razón por la que Kouta encontró el paradero de Sasuke, era por que tu te ofrecías a llevarnos nuestros documentos, solo para poderte encontrar con mi esposo"

"…"

"si, exacto. Sabes aunque solo era para saludarlo, seguía siendo un poco vulgar" di media vuelta y desaparecí.

0-0—0-0-0-0-0000—00-0-0-0-0—00-0-00—0-00-0—0-00-00 —0-00—00—0

" ¿era eso necesario? "

"Todas lo pensamos, era tiempo que alguien se lo dijera"

" disfrazar insultos con honestidad, es un poco patético"

" ¡oye! Ella me llamo perra, además, quizás escucharlo de esa forma la ayude un poco"

" si necesitas excusas para calmar tu conciencia, tal ves, no lo debiste hacer"

"no me juzgues señor ´mate a toda mi familia´, además ¿ tu que haces aquí de todas maneras?"

" ¿quieres que me vaya?" respondió Itachi levantando una ceja.

" bueno la verdad, es que no entien…" Había puesto sus manos sobre mis hombros, me miro con esos ojos oscuros, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, tuve que desviar la mirada, de pronto tenia la necesidad de acortar nuestras distancias, me acerque y lo abrace por la cintura, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho, el me retribuyo el abrazo. No podía acordarme de que habíamos estado hablando, pero aun así, quería tenerlo en mis brazos, me sentía cómoda y segura. No estaba segura del por qué, ni del cómo había pasado todo, pero él se había convertido en mi soporte, y en mi impulso, si él no hubiera aparecido, mi fin hubiera sido aquella vez, bajo ese gran árbol.

0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0—0-00-0—00—00-0-0—0-00-0- 0-0—0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

"wow, Sasuke te ves fatal, incluso peor que al final de la sesión de tortura de ayer" fue lo primero que dijo Naruto cuando entró en la celda.

" ¿por qué no simplemente me mata? " dijo Sasuke en voz pastosa.

" ¿quién?" Naruto parecía confundido " ¿La tortura? , Sasuke, tu sabes que puede parar en cualquier momento. Solo dime lo que quiero oír"

"ya te he dicho todo lo que se"

"todavía falta los pasos de uno"

" ¡Naruto! Mira como te has vuelto ¿No has tenido suficiente?"

Naruto había estado tratando experimento tras experimento, para recuperar a su hijo, había perdido la mano izquierda, la mitad de su cara se encontraba con cicatrices de quemaduras graves, la oreja de ese lado estaba fundida a la cara, no tenia ceja ni cabello de ese lado, tenia extrañas marcas en todo su cuerpo.

" ¿Por qué crees que Orochimaru usaba a otros? "

" dime los pasos"

" Las personas que han hecho este experimento han muerto, y lo único que han podido devolver, es una creatura sin mente ni alma, que se parece a quien falleció, vive unas horas y luego muere en inmenso dolor. Fue considerado un fracaso"

" Fue considerado un fracaso, por que no querían admitir su propia derrota, que ellos habían hecho algo mal, pero eso no pasará conmigo"

"ya para Naruto, ya paren todos, nunca pensé que llegarían a esto, nunca pensé que les haría esto, no a ustedes, debí haber muerto esa vez, ¿Por qué no me mató? ¿qué quería conmigo? …"

Bueno ahora, que tu eres motivo de venganza, pregúntate a ti mismo, ¿Por qué no me mataste? ¿Ni a…? " Naruto no estaba listo para decir su nombre " ¿Por qué simplemente te entregaste? "

"no quiero que mueran, quiero que vivan, sin importar las torturas que eso me traiga"

" En otras palabras, no me dirás, bueno que tus deseos se hagan realidad" dijo Naruto mientras preparaba los elementos

0-0-0-000—0-00-0-0—00-0-0—0-00-0-0-0-0—0-0—00—0-0- 00—00-0-00-0—00-

-" ¿Por qué no simplemente lo matas?

- " un poco tétrico viniendo de su hermano mayor"

- " no es eso, solo me parece curioso que no hayas intentado matarlo, desde que esta encadenado"

Sakura entrecerró los ojos - " ¿cómo sabes que no lo intentado, o que no esta muerto?"

-" …"

- " bueno, … si lo mato, tendría que enfrentar ese momento"

- " ¿ese momento?"

- " si, el de ¿´y ahora que?´. Sabes, mi vida la mueve Sasuke, me levanto cada día, pensando en como hacerlo sufrir, ese es lo que me mueve, mis intereses van relacionados a eso, y toda yo va encaminada a eso. Se muy bien que es una vida miserable, pero no me puedo controlar, necesito hacerlo sufrir"

- " y si lo matas, es como deshacerte del objeto de tu adicción"

Sakura dejo caer la cantimplora que estaba llenando de agua, al ver que se la llevaba el rio, se lanzó a recuperarla. Cuando estaba saliendo del agua dijo

- " es enfermo ¿no lo crees? , que este enamorado de mi, después de todo lo que me hizo"


End file.
